


Spellbound

by makemadej



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Ryan, Fluff, Kinda Like Harry Potter Except I've Never Seen It, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Or Read It, Pining Shane Madej, Protective Shane Madej, Sara is Kind of Mean? But it's Just Jealousy, Shane Acts Weird Cuz He's in Love, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin Friendship, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Shane, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemadej/pseuds/makemadej
Summary: wizard school au.That's how Ryan finds himself, thirty minutes later, standing, stagnant, in front of his closet: his inability to conjure anything but pettiness when he feels excluded. He thinks about forgetting the entire conversation and just crawling into his bed, but when he gets a text from Sara that says, "u know u don't wanna go. stop being angry w me n just stay home, ry," he has the urge to just go against all of his morals. Sure, he doesn't particularly enjoy parties and gets major anxiety in the presence of higher divisions, but he would just have to brush that feeling off of his shoulders.For the sake of his pride.





	1. Utinam Ne Illum Numquam Conspexissem

**Author's Note:**

> title meaning: if only i'd never seen him.
> 
> hey another story im posting, hope u enjoy

**STATIONED IN SALEM INSTITUTE** , University of Wizardry, were four divisions in the order from most to least admirable: Ravenwell, Phantom, Vidiyum, and Hexeris.

 

Within Ravenwell were students of proclaimed skill who could memorize any spell displayed in front of them, and they were usually the most pretentious division on campus. There is also Phantom, which is filled with students who were close to the best but usually spent their time indulged in sports. Vidiyum happened to be the burnouts who actually excelled at magic but didn’t exert their energy into the work handed out in class, which pisses Ryan Bergara off _thoroughly_ since he does all of his work, yet can’t seem to get _anything_ right.

 

Ryan happened to be in the Hexeris division, which composed of students who struggle with magic more than usual. More often than necessary, Ryan turns his shoelaces into noodles when he attempts to tie them with his wand, and he wonders if he either is just plain dumb or if being a wizard just wasn’t in his blood. He had cried to his parents the first month into his freshman year about how he didn’t belong in any division in the silence of his dorm bathroom, though they gave him a hearty laugh and said to, “ _Keep your wand up_.”

 

 _It’s a good saying for a third grader, maybe,_ Ryan thinks, but it only made him feel more anxious. If he didn’t like the university one month in, how would he find a way to enjoy himself?

 

“ _How about a club_ ?” his father had suggested on the phone.  A club had been the absolute last thing on Ryan’s mind. There was just _no way_ he could juggle some frivolous club along with his steadily declining grades— after all, he was an uprising wizard, not _superhuman_.

 

Instead of wasting his time scurrying around campus in search of a club to join, Ryan joined his best friend Sara Rubin (a part of Vidiyum) in the library, which had been bustling with students on this particular Tuesday due to upcoming exams. Exams that Ryan has yet to study for, despite knowing that he definitely should. Sara didn't need to study because things come naturally to her, but she enjoys coming to the library to read comic books and listening to Ryan complain.

 

"You know," Sara begins, cutting Ryan off mid-complaint, "I could just tutor you."

 

Ryan scoffs and leans back in his chair. "You're the worst tutor on Earth, Sara. You nearly turned me into a _cabbage_ because I couldn't remember the arrow-shooting spell."

 

"A fairly easy spell, by the way," she responds, and Ryan knows that his friend is only joking, but he just feel ten times as stupid for his inability to memorize the basics. "If you won't let me be your tutor, then why not sign up for one in the office? I mean, I know it's usually filled with Ravenwell kids, but maybe one of them will be extremely helpful to you. In fact, I know this guy from Ravenwell—extremely smart—"

 

"I think that getting tutored by a Ravenwell would be far worse than getting tutored by you." Ryan whispers, aware that there were, indeed, more than a score of people from the Ravenwell division walking around the library. "I don't need another person making me feel stupid. Also, since _when_ did you talk to anyone from Ravenwell?"

 

"Well, I have a few classes with them, so it was kinda bound to happen." Sara responds with a shrug of her shoulders, causing her short, curly strawberry blonde hair to spill backwards. Her dismissive tone makes Ryan scoff again and cross his arms across his chest; he stares her down until she looks back at him with vexed hickory eyes. " _What_?"

 

" _What_?" he repeats incredulously. "Who's the guy?"

 

" _Guy_?"

 

"That you like from the Ravenwell division. Who is he?" 

 

"I don't like _anyone_ from Ravenwell." 

 

Ryan wheezes, catching the attention of several students walking by. "Oh, you're _so_ lying. C'mon, what's the guy's name that you just said was _extremely smart_?"

 

"It's Shane, but I don't—" Sara pinches the bridge of her nose as Ryan begins to childishly bounce in his seat, and she wonders why she puts up with her best friend's shit. "He's gay, Ryan. I have a crush on a gay guy who thinks I'm cool." The bouncing stops and Ryan's elated facial expression deflates almost as fast as it inflated. "Oh, god. Spare me the sympathy, please. I'm not heartbroken or anything, but it just sucks."

 

"I'm not sympathizing." Ryan lies, his tone melancholic and, **definitely** , sympathetic. "Anyways, I couldn't ask your friend to tutor me. He'd get annoyed with me too fast, but thank you for the suggestion."

 

"Nah, he's real patient and kind..." then Sara trails off and grips onto Ryan's arm, squeezing until he yelps and shoots her a disgruntled look. "He's right there. He's coming over! You better not embarrass me, or I swear to fucking God—" 

 

"My God, Sara. You're cutting off my blood flow with that grip you've got going on." Ryan says, in pain, then he is finally able to snatch his arm back. Sara doesn't look the slightest bit apologetic as she hurriedly grabs her comic book and pretends to be engrossed in it, her eyes swiftly scanning each page. " _Wow_. I no longer will pretend to pity you."

 

A boy with unkempt brown hair and complimentary brown eyes takes a seat across the table from them at least a minute later. He wears a polite smile and large sable disk-shaped glasses that sits perched on the edge of his pointy nose, reminding Ryan of Harry Potter's own. _This had to be Shane_ , Ryan thinks, because Sara's leg is bouncing next to him faster than the speed of light, and only a "patient and kind" Ravenclaw would sit near lower divisions. 

 

"Hey, Sara." Shane greets, though his eyes shortly flit to Ryan, who is staring at him and trying to figure out what Sara saw in this weird looking guy. "Is this your friend?"

 

Sara looks up from her comic and gives a wholehearted smile. "Hey! Yeah, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Shane."

 

"Hello." Ryan knows what Sara told him before the guy came over, but he can't help but add, "Sara has told me so much about you," which earns him an instant punch to the knee.  

 

Like the good guy Shane apparently is, he lets the comment slip past him and only gives a wider smile (much to Sara's relief). "Is he coming with us?"

 

Sara swats her hand in the air at the comment before she begins to pack up her stuff, causing Ryan to furrow his eyebrows. "Nah—"

 

"Coming where?" Ryan inquires, leaning forward with interest. 

 

"Oh." Shane clears his throat and turns pink as Sara practically stares daggers into him, then he goes back to focusing his attention on Ryan. "The club Sara and I are a part of are throwing a party tonight, if you'd like to come. We're holding it in the west wing dining hall. I mean, we need more members anyway, so your company would be greatly appreciated... but if you're busy, then it's, like, totally fine." 

 

"I didn't know that Sara was in a _club_." Ryan states placidly, avoiding the eyes of Sara. He then grabs the strap of his bookbag from beside him and stands up. "I have to go back to my dorm, but I'll be there in an hour."

 

That's how Ryan finds himself, thirty minutes later, standing, stagnant, in front of his closet: his inability to conjure anything but pettiness when he feels excluded. He thinks about forgetting the entire conversation and just crawling into his bed, but when he gets a text from Sara that says,  **u know u don't wanna go. stop being angry w me n just stay home, ry** , he has the urge to just go against all of his morals. Sure, he doesn't particularly enjoy parties and gets major anxiety in the presence of higher divisions, but he would just have to brush that feeling off of his shoulders. For the sake of his pride. 

 

"Okay," he mutters to himself shakily, grabbing a pair of skinny black jeans and white button down from his closet. "You'll be okay."

 

 _No, you won't_ , the sane part of his brain yells out. _Fuck you,_ Ryan yells back. 

 

He shoves on his clothes and fusses with his hair in the mirror for several minutes, though he still feels nowhere near satisfied. (Because it is a common rule to have your wand on you at all times, Ryan has his in between his body and his underwear). He hates the pressure he's putting on himself for wanting to look good in front of these Ravenwell kids, so he stops trying to fix the way he looks and forces himself to leave his dorm room. (This undaunted persona usually only lasts for a few hours, so he doesn't count on himself to not be self conscious at the party). 

 

The walk to the west wing dining hall made Ryan want to _die_. Not only because it was a perilous walk and Ryan had not yet mastered teleportation, but because his heart beat against his chest so quickly that he ran out of stamina. When he gets to the dining hall and opens the door, he doesn't immediately go recognized (pretty much a normal occurrence), which, perhaps, is a blessing. What isn't a blessing is that Shane doesn't give it a second before waving Ryan over to him and Sara, who stand next to each other by the drink table, thus attracting the attention of the other 7 people in the room. 

 

Taking notice to Ryan's frozen stature, Shane goes, "Guys, this is Sara's friend, Ryan."

 

"You found someone who's interested in the Art History Club? You've outdone yourself, Madej," says a boy that Ryan recognizes as Zack Evans from the Phantom Division. "What did he do, Ryan? Did he beg you?'

 

Trying not to let out a squeak at the fact that he was being spoken to, Ryan shakes his head slowly. "N-No, I—He, uh, actually didn't tell me what club it was. He just told me that the club was having a get together, and that I could attend, but art history does sound pretty cool." he could somehow hear Sara in his head screaming about how he doesn't even understand the aspect of art. "So, what's everyone's name?"

 

He is given a brief description from everyone: Quinta (from Ravenwell) sarcastically called herself the 'token black girl' of the group; Ned (from Phantom) described himself as in love with his girlfriend Ariel; T.J (from Ravenwell) apparently liked to drink beer, along with Zack, Curly (from Ravenwell), and Eugene (from, obviously, Ravenwell); Brent supposedly liked to record Shane doing embarrassing things, and he was Shane's first friend in the Ravenwell division. They all met in AP Wizardry History class, a class that Ryan was not eligible for until next year.

 

"What division are you from, Ryan?" Quinta asks as she takes a sip of her drink. "Are you in Vidiyum like Sara?"

 

Sara is staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face and her head on her fist. "Actually, I'm in, uh, Hexeris."

 

The room doesn't go silent like he expects it to. Ned even goes, "My first friend from Hexeris! They're usually too scared to speak to me."

 

"I don't know how when all you do is talk about Ariel." Eugene says under his breath, appearing beside Ryan in a flash. "But I, too, would be afraid of a white guy that smiled all the fucking time."

 

This makes Ryan wheeze and become a bit more relaxed. These were the first good interactions he had with higher divisions, and it felt so great that he could _cry_ ; however, he wouldn't because then he'd have to run the hell back to his dorm and face Sara's torment. Sara still hasn't spoken, not even when Eugene suggests a good ol' game of Never-Have-I-Ever to break the ice and they sit across from one another on the floor (Shane sits in the middle of them, and Ryan thinks of him as a six foot tall wall placed between them).

 

"Never have I ever," Shane begins, "kissed someone of the opposite sex."

 

Everyone but Sara and Ryan drank—mainly because they were each other's _first_ and _only_ kiss (it was a best friend pact they made years ago, completely platonic). They glance at each other, but they still make no move to speak; they only laugh when Curly pretends to make a big deal out of it. What's especially weird is the way Shane is staring at him, like he's trying to find something in Ryan's face with his freakishly large eyes, causing Ryan to shift awkwardly.

 

Curly goes next. "Never have I ever cheated on a test." This time, only T.J, Ryan, and Brent drink, and the alcohol hits Ryan more than it should, but he's aware that he's a lightweight. "Such bad wizards."

 

"I suck at quizzes, so that's what it comes to." Ryan says hoarsely, trying to get used to the burning sensation in his throat since it was his turn. "Never have I ever spent time in detention."

 

Everyone but Eugene drinks, and he sits up straight with a smug look on his face. "I can see all of you on the verge of death already. You're not gonna be able to make it back to your dorm before the party is over, except for, maybe, Shane."

 

"I can handle my whiskey." Shane concurs, the corner of his mouth rising. 

 

Eugene ends up being right ( _as always_ , the Ravenwell told them) because, soon, everyone is pissed drunk and giggling over nothing—even Sara, who has her head on Shane's shoulder. Ryan isn't speaking in fear of slurring his words, instead, he's looking at a picture of Eugene's dog, Pesto, on the man's instagram. He didn't know how to feel about dogs since he was a cat person, but Eugene's dog seemed so cute—it might have just been because he was drunk. 

 

Then Ryan sees the time on top of Eugene's phone and sits up quickly, his mind spinning. "I should probably get back to my dorm."

 

"Yeah, me too. Mind if I walk back with you?" Shane questions, and honestly? Ryan wants to tell him **no** , that he's way too creepy and has been staring at him for an **unnecessary** amount of time tonight, which is **not** okay, instead Ryan shoots him a drunken smile and says, " _Sure_."

 

They bid everyone farewell, and Ryan even is nice enough to wave goodbye to Sara, who pretends not to see it as she starts a conversation with T.J. He supposes that he would text her or see her in the morning to talk about what happened, but, right now, he just wants to go to sleep and recharge. Talking to quantities of people at the same time always drained the life out of Ryan, but it didn't seem to do the same to Shane, who walks beside him on the sidewalk with a soft smile on his face.

 

"What's the smile for?" Ryan asks, though he says it so fast that he isn't certain that Shane catches it.

 

"Oh, nothing. Today was just really good."

 

"Cool." There's silence between them again until Ryan is able to speak again. "So, do you have some sort of staring problem or something? I mean, all night, you've just been looking at me. Like—" he hiccups. "Like you wanted to kill me. Do you wanna kill me? Do you hate me 'cuz I'm a Hexeris?"

 

Shane blushes profusely and scratches the back of his head. "Oh. I didn't mean to make you, uh, uncomfortable. I was just really excited to have another member in the club, and I—I'm sorry. I definitely do not hate you for the division that you're in because that would be—that would be really rude, and I promise that I'm not rude." This makes Ryan laugh, and his uncomfortable feeling quickly goes away. "I'm glad I could make you laugh."

 

"I'm glad you could too, Shane." Ryan wheezes. "And all this time I just thought you wanted me dead for being a Hexeris."

 

"I feel like that division gets a lot of bad rep. If there's people as cool as you there, then I think they deserve a bit more recognition." Shane elucidates, then furrows his eyebrows together. "This school focuses way too much on which divisions are better anyway. Ravenwell, with an exception of the people you've met today, might as well be called 'Hey-We're-Rich-Assholes-Who-Privileged-Our-Way-Through-Life.'"

 

 _Ah_ , Ryan thinks, _so this is why Sara likes this guy_. "You know what? You're alright with me, Shane."

 

"I would hope so," quickly answers Shane, causing him to turn even pinker. "I mean, since you're Sara's best friend, I would hope so. She's very divine. I thought you two were dating when I walked into the library and—I'm not entirely sure why I brought that up."

 

"Dating?" Ryan pshaws. "We wouldn't last two minutes as a couple. Sara and I are like oil and water. Like, she's mad at me right now for going to this party, so—" _hiccup_. "I know she's not gonna wanna talk about it in the morning, even if I push the conversation. She told me that I wouldn't like it, and guess what, Shane? I made _friends_ today other than the one I have. I'm friends with Eugene's dog on Facebook!"

 

"You're unstoppable, Ryan." The way Shane looks down at him as they inch closer to the Hexeris building sends a funny feeling shooting through Ryan's body, but he isn't sure what to address it as. Ryan isn't sure why, but he laughs. "What's funny?"

 

"I'm gonna puke." 

 

They make it inside of Ryan's dorm, thus enabling Ryan to puke in his toilet as Shane looks for Tylenol in his cabinet. It's a gracious gesture, but Ryan is too busy puking his guts out to give a crisp ' _thank you_.' Shane also finds a half full water bottle in Ryan's room and uses his magic wand to make it a bit colder before handing him both things. Ryan takes the pills and drinks the water in one gulp before he's guided to the bed by Shane.

 

"How are you surviving right now?" Ryan asks as he looks up at Shane, his eyes sticking out above the covers. "You should be _dying_ like I am right now. Unfair."

 

"I cast a spell on myself awhile ago that would prevent me from getting too drunk." Shane admits, then points his finger at Ryan. "Don't tell Eugene."

 

"Your secret is safe with me, you extra long baguette." 

 

"Was that an insult to my height?"

 

Ryan closes his eyes and smugly says, "Maybe," then cracks one eye open. "Get back to your room safely, Shane."

 

"Sleep tight, Ryan."


	2. Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title meaning: nothing comes from nothing

The next morning, Ryan is forced to trudge through each of his four classes with a killer hangover and a pair of pitch black sunglasses. Because drinking on campus is prohibited, Ryan tried his best not to give himself away whenever the teachers called on him in class, which was easy since he wasn't really good at doing anything in class regardless of his alcohol consumption. What gives him even more of a headache, however, is the fact that Sara hasn't responded to any of his messages from this morning.

 

 **RYAN** : so ur just gonna ignore me

 **RYAN** : when i see u at the courtyard walking to ur next class, im tackling the shit out of u.

 **RYAN** : SARA.

 

No matter how many times he capitalizes Sara's name in a message, she fails to respond or look at the message. So, Ryan waits in the courtyard at the rickety bench near the willow trees (as promised) and lets his eyes scan the walkway for Sara's strawberry blond amongst the many brunettes. It only then occurs to Ryan that his best friend must have taken a different route to avoid him on purpose—and here he thought that _he_ was the petty one.

 

 **RYAN** : nice job taking a different route today and letting me FREEZE my ass off out here!!!

 

He hopes the message serves as making Sara feel guilty, but even when he stays on the bench for two more minutes, she doesn't reply. Ryan huffs while adjusting his glasses before standing up from his spot on the bench, figuring that he should just walk to the dining hall and grab something to eat before returning to his dorm. When he bends down to grab his book bag from the ground and turns around, his face collides with someone's solid, but fleecy body.

 

Ryan is ready to tell off whomever decided that being within this close proximity of him was fine, his tone seething with irritation. " _Dude_ , personal spa—oh, hey." It's Shane who stands in all his six foot tall glory, looking both apologetic and pleasant, in a striped shirt and torn jean jacket. "No glasses today?"

 

Shane feels the skin around his eye, as if now realizing that he is without his spectacles, and gives a skittish laugh. "Yeah, couldn't find them this morning, so I decided to just, uh, wear contacts." Ryan nods his head and is about to tell Shane that he'd see him around (he'd love to dwell in conversation, just not on an empty stomach), but Shane continues speaking. "Where are you—Where are you off to?"

 

"Well, I was waiting for Sara to appear, but she's still angry with me, _so_..." Ryan shakes his phone in his hand before stuffing it into his back pocket. "I was going to stop by the dining hall and pick up some dinner for tonight. Have you ever seen Insidious?" Shane shakes his head. "Me neither, which is why I'm going to freak myself out for a few hours and watch all three movies since I have nothing better to do."

 

"Are you coming to the meeting today? I forgot to tell you the dates, but we have one... today at six." Shane stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks up at the sky, a gesture that Ryan blinks blandly at. He'd almost completely forgotten about joining the club (not that he agreed explicitly, but how could he necessarily say no?). "Wednesdays and Fridays, if you'll be able to make it."

 

"No, yeah. I'll be there." _I literally have nothing else to do_. "I guess Insidious can wait for tonight, but this food at the dining hall can't , _so_ —"

 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was on my way there too, but then I saw you." 

 

Ryan's stomach rumbles, and he nudges Shane in the shoulder impatiently. "Then let's walk together." And so they do, and Ryan feels an awkward atmosphere similar to when they walked to his dorm last night. Its just weird: walking with someone other than Sara across the campus, especially someone he only met yesterday. "I'm still kinda freaked out that a Ravenwell's walking with me. It's like walking with a celebrity."

 

"Shane Madej is anything _but_ a celebrity," says Shane calmly, and the whole third person bit makes Ryan snort. "How are you feeling today?"

 

"My head is killing me, but, overall, I'm still trudging." Ryan responds honestly as he grips the handle of his book bag. "Hey, thanks. For, like, walking me back to my dorm and making sure that I was okay. Even if you only did it out of fear that I would puke in my sleep and choke on it, then be pinned for murder."

 

"Hey, thanks for trusting me enough to let me into your room. Even if you only did it because you were pissed drunk and not because you trust me." Shane retorts with a million watt smile, holding the dining hall door open for Ryan, who does a curtsy before walking in. 

 

The dining hall is, as usual, packed with people (mainly those a part of Hexeris since this is closer to their dorm), and Ryan has to squeeze his way through people who towered over him; meanwhile, Shane is effortlessly weaving through the crowd—even saying hello to a few wanderers—on their way to the buffet. Luckily, his mother put more money on his card last week because _boy, oh boy_ was he starving. 

 

"I never understood the point of the dining hall." Shane says as he picks up a to-go box for both him and Ryan. "I mean, you could just do food spells and make it appear."

 

Ryan wants to say, _then why did you say you were on your way over here?_ , but, instead, he responds with, "Some people genuinely suck at magic, Shane. We also aren't supposed to use our spells on campus more than necessary; it's a rule, you know."

 

"Who actually listens to that rule, though?" 

 

"Me, but because I'm shitty at magic." Ryan mutters under his breath as he plops spaghetti and garlic bread into his box. Shane places three chicken wings onto his plate. Right when he is about to swipe his card for his food at the register, Shane reaches forward and swipes his own for the both of them, causing Ryan's eyes to widen. "Woah there, mister—"

 

Shane interjects, expecting the Hexeris to whine. "It's a part of my thanks for joining my club."

 

Ryan doesn't say anything, instead he wonders how someone can be so _gracious_. He doesn't remember the last time anyone else was ever this nice to him (he also can't help but think that this must be some joke). The two leave the dining hall before more people can flood inside, and Ryan wants to curse himself for not grabbing a plastic bag to put his box in since it's burning the _fuck_ out of his palms, but he can't bring himself to complain. 

 

There's a string of silence between them; only this time, it's comfortable. "I'm kinda scared as to why you're being strangely nice to me, and it may just be because I'm paranoid. I mean, I'm in no way doubting your authenticity—though, I kind of am—, it's just weird to, uh, have another friend. Are we friends? I feel like I just jumped the gun there." 

 

There is a light in Shane's eye that brightens at the mention of 'friend,' and it puts Ryan patently at ease. "Of course we are. Wouldn't a friend go back to your dorm with you to watch Insidious for the first time?"

 

Before Ryan can express his thankfulness, Brent suddenly jogs up beside them, thus startling the shit out of Ryan. His brown hair is strewn avidly on top of his head, and his brown glasses are hanging slightly off of his face as if the hinges were detached. The first thing he says while he catches his breath is, "Shane, you're needed in the office by Headmaster Miggleton," then he smiles and waves. "Hey, Ryan! Coming to the meeting tonight?"

 

"I sure am." Ryan says with a returning smile, though he can see that Shane's slightly irritated from the corner of his eye. "Looks like your fans need you, celeb. But, don't worry, we can do this some other time, big guy."

 

The look of irritation quickly leaves Shane's face at Ryan's statement. "I'll be counting on it, _little guy_."

 

" _Ouch_ , my pride." Ryan says sarcastically as he walks backwards with his hands clutching his heart.

 

When Ryan finally gets to his dorm, he immediately collapses into bed with his computer and his plate of spaghetti. He thinks about texting Sara again; mainly because he's afraid that he actually did something to hurt her feelings, and the thought of her pushing away brought upon major anxiety. As he opens their messages, however, there's immediately a message from Sara that pops up, causing him to nervously push a spoonful of noodles into his mouth. 

 

 **SARA** : Heyyyy buddy

 **SARA** : Coming tonight?

 

 _Seriously_? Ryan scoffs and begins to furiously type on his phone, the sound echoing off his walls.

 

 **RYAN** : WHAT!! u don't get to ignore me and then pretend nothing happened

 **SARA** : Pretending like nothing happened is the only way I can Cope, Ryan.

 **RYAN** : cope with what? did something happen?

 **SARA** : No.

 **SARA** : Not necessarily?? Can we talk about it later? I just didn't want you to think that I hate you- I know how paranoid you get.

 **RYAN** : i mean sure if that's what you want

 **RYAN** : im coming tonight, though. have to see what all the HYPE about art history is

 **SARA** : OOOO it's an unbelievable amount of hype! You'll love it. I think. I'll talk to you in a bit. Last class.

 **RYAN** : pce <3

 

 _All is well in the kingdom_ , Ryan thinks as he tosses his phone aside, putting his mind at ease. He still had a best friend, but he still can't shake the feeling that he did something to make Sara angry. He can't stop thinking about it even when he finishes Insidious, which—in his opinion—was so scary that it almost made him piss his pants twice, no matter how distracted he was. He wasn't entirely sure why he terrified himself like this. He also wasn't sure why he made the stupid decision to fall asleep without setting an alarm either.

 

—

 

Because he wakes up at least an hour late for the Art History Club, Ryan tries to use his wand to transport to the dining hall five times.

 

 _Five_.

 

The first time, he ends up in his own bathroom. The second time, he finds himself in a classroom that he'd never entered before in his life. The third time, he recognizes the location as the girls bathroom because, well, three girls stare at him with obvious dismay and yell for their dean. The fourth time (because the fourth time's a charm) he ends up back inside of his bedroom. By the fifth time, he is dizzily side-stepping in front of the dining hall building before finally puking on the pavement; it sucks, of course, but he's there, so—how can he complain?

 

He didn't have time to change his shirt (splattered with spaghetti stains, drool from his lengthy nap, and a bit of puke from two seconds ago), nor fix his hair, because he didn't want to be any more late than he already was, so he looks _extremely_ shitty. When he walks into the dining hall, he is struck with the sound of laughter and conversation about a painting called The Birth of Venus before he is struck with complete silence.

 

Quinta speaks first, her eyes wide as she examines Ryan's demeanor. "What the hell happened to you?"

 

"I—I overslept, and I didn't wanna be late, so," Ryan leans against the door frame and coughs, "I tried to transport here, and it made me really sick. So I just, like, puked outside. Anyways... paintings?"

 

"Jesus," he hears Sara mumble. "I should've figured that you were asleep when you didn't answer my message. You look like you're about to faint."

 

"I'm good." Ryan answers quickly. He takes a seat at the table next to Shane, who, coincidentally, hands him a cold bottle of water (he just always seems to be ready to give, and it warms Ryan's heart). "Thanks, Shane. I'm really sorry about being late."

 

"It's fine. Most of the time, Eugene doesn't even show up." Shane says as he nods his head at Eugene, who flicks his middle finger in response. "We were talking about the great ol' Birth of Venus. Sara even drew an illustration of it." Sara holds up of a woman giving birth on top of a clam with a dozen hands reaching out to her, and then the real painting beside it (it's from the school's color printer, but Ryan can see the ends had run out of a bit of ink). "I think Sara's has more of a personality though."

 

"What about mine?" Ned asks excitedly as he holds up his drawing of two stick figures and a giant clam. "Do you like it, Ryan?"

 

"You don't have to lie to him, Ryan," whispers Zack, who sits across from Ryan at the table. "You can say that he draws like a child." 

 

Before Ryan is able to lie to Ned, Shane jumps in and shushes everyone. "As I was saying, Botticelli, the brain of this painting, was said to have become melancholic and depressed. He had never married, preferring the company of family and friends. Hell, his final years were simply just a depressing, rapid decline into poverty, isolation, and mental anguish—" he raises his index finger at Curly, who looks like he's ready to open his mouth. "Don't you dare say ' _me_.'"

 

Curly squints his eyes and crosses his arms. "I was actually going to say _relatable_ , thank you very much."

 

Shane continues. "However, his paintings, especially The Birth of Venus, are and will be remembered globally. Thank you."

 

They all begin to clap as Shane overdoes his bow, and Ryan joins in after five seconds of trying to analyze the painting on his own. He wishes that he hadn't been so late, but, either way, he would have still been confused. Nevertheless, listening to Shane's commentary (and the passionate tone heeded in his voice) about the artwork was delightful to Ryan. Next time, he would make sure to come an hour early. 

 

When the meeting is over, Ryan is the first to leave, ensuring that he says goodbye to everyone before walking out the door (he also tells Sara that they would Skype tonight, which she reluctantly agrees to).

 

What he doesn't expect, however, is for Shane to come rushing after him with cheeks as pink as camelias and say, "Did you know that within the two days that we've known each other, you've puked at least twice?" The inquiry makes Ryan grin. "I'm starting to think that my presence is just straight up repulsive. Is it my limbs, Ryan? It's the limbs, isn't it?"

 

"Yes, Shane." Ryan feigns a look of detestation. "You just make me _sick_ to my fucking stomach from how much of a _giant_ you are." They both spend at least a minute wheezing with one another under the quiet of the stars before Ryan regains his composure. When he does, Shane is staring at him in this ineffable way that makes Ryan let out another puff of laughter. "What? Do I have puke on my face?"

 

"Just a smidge. I thought it was just oatmeal."

 

"Shut up, Shane."

 

Shane beams and stuffs his hands into his pockets (a habit of his, Ryan has realized). "Hey, so I heard from a little birdie that you needed help with your magic." 

 

"Oh, is that what you've heard?" Ryan asks as he uses the tail of his shirt to wipe his face. "Did you also hear from that little birdie that I would rather die than have another person want to turn me into a cabbage out of frustration?"

 

"Nope. I didn't get that tweet, no. But, I promise that I won't want to turn you into a cabbage." Ryan hates how that makes him want to laugh all over again. "But, you know, I'm here if you need that help. I know it's hard sometimes to ask for help. I used to be really terrible at using my wand, but it took a lot of adherence and support before I could perform better spells. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pry—oh my goodness, are you crying?"

 

"Fuck, I didn't mean to cry." Ryan's voice trembles, and his bottom lip is jutting out to form a pout. "It's just that... nice people make me sad. _You're_ a nice people."

 

"I'm a _nice people_." Shane repeats, warranting a shoulder shove from Ryan, whose eyes are glossy and bright. "Well, would you, uh, like a hug?"

 

"Affection. No, that would make me cry more. But... I'd like to take you up on the offer for some help because I'm failing nearly all of my classes and would like to not suck at the art of teleportation." 

 

Shane looks pleased, and Ryan comes to the conclusion that he may have met the most expressive guy on this Earth. "We can fix both of those things. Just, uh, here—" he takes a pen out of his back pocket and grabs Ryan's hand, swiftly scribbling a number across it. "This is my number. We can set up a time to study literally any day but Sunday because I have to go to church."

 

"You go to church?" Ryan asks astonishingly whilst swiping away his tears. " _Swanky_." 

 

It looks like the Ravenwell wants to say more, but he uses his thumbs to gesture the building behind him and simpers. "I forgot that I kind of left Sara and Eugene back there to clean up, so... I'll text you. Or, you'll text me because... yeah. Goodnight, Ryan."

 

"Goodnight, Shane."

 

—

 

Twenty five minutes into Skype, and Sara still hasn't spoken a word about what had been bothering her. Instead, she shows Ryan three spells she learned today in class (one of them being able to manipulate water so that it floats in the air like an orb). Ryan really doesn't want to force it out of her, but each minute that goes by where Sara pretends that nothing is wrong makes him antsy.

 

"Sara, can we talk about it now?" he asks, having enough of watching Sara spin water orbs in the air. His best friend, startled by his sudden outburst, lets the water orb drop onto her bed. "I'm worried. Talk to me."

 

"Fine." Sara groans, then she lays down on the bed so that Ryan can only see half of her face. "I was jealous, okay? I was so jealous that Shane took such a quick liking to you, and I can't get the fact that he's freaking gay through head. I said that it wouldn't bother me, but it does, and I hate it." Ryan isn't sure what to say, but she, luckily, keeps going. "And I know that you don't like him or anything, but... you get what I mean?"

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"I impulsively stopped texting you because I thought I would feel better, but it only made me angry because I was being selfish." Sara crosses her arms. "I'm a selfish human being, Ryan."

 

"I think that you're a great human being," Ryan interjects, his eyes boring into the video camera. "I also think that it's fine to feel that way because a normal human being is allowed to possess negative emotions. You know that I'm never going to invalidate you, Sara."

 

The Vidiyum emits another exaggerated groan. "You're a great friend, Ryan."

 

Similar to when they were much younger and in middle school, the two fell asleep to the sound of silence until the Skype call failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR THE COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY


	3. Arcanum Boni Tenoris Animae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan plays around with magic for a bit. shane is there to keep him focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title meaning: the secret behind a good mood

 When you're on the verge of having a panic attack, it is  _not_ a delightful feeling. Especially for Ryan Bergara, who taps anxiously against the table in the back of his classroom as he stares at the sheet of paper in front of him. He normally doesn't care about the tests handed out in class, but he doesn't understand a word on this paper and it feels like the world is caving in on him.

 

He's dumb, he realizes, so dumb that he can't even write his own damn name on the paper without shaking. He can't find himself to pull out his phone and text Sara, like he usually does whenever he enters this state of mind, nor can he bring himself to text back Shane, who he had been messaging since this morning, a reply that presented mock tranquility. He can't bring himself to move either, and he's afraid that it's disturbing a guy named Keith (Ryan knows him as a Hexeris, though they don't speak to each other) sitting beside him.

 

Ten more minutes until class ends. Ten more minutes, and he'll be able to leave the classroom without attracting the attention of others taking the test. He can calm himself down in ten minutes, he thinks. Ryan focuses on steadying his breathing before fixing his mind on nice things, like how after class Shane would be teaching him how to do magic, and how Sara would be treating him to Chipotle later; how tomorrow he would go to the Art History Club and learn something new.

 

It puts him at ease, but as soon as the bell rings, he rushes out of the aisle and out of the door without turning in his test. His breathing is a bit fucked, but at least he's out of there. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even here—in a university for wizards instead of a regular university—when there were students on the waiting list who were much more qualified. He also wondered why the hell he had to be so _sensitive_. He'd just cried yesterday, and now he has to do it _again_ on the rush to his dorm. 

 

When he open and closes his door, which he, again, always leaves unlocked for his own convenience, he leans against it with his head in his hands and allows himself to cry. It's sad—then again, he's sad—and he wants to call his mother to hear her voice tell him that things will be okay, but he stops in his tracks when he sees that Shane is standing in the middle of his room with wide eyes, holding a giant book and wand in his hands.

 

And,  _oh_ , Ryan completely forgot that he told Shane to wait for him in his dorm room for their magic session.

 

"Ryan, what happened?" Shane asks, his voice full of concern. He drops his things onto Ryan's bed before walking over to the Hexeris, his hands fidgeting at his sides, as if deciding on what to do with them. "I know that you said affection only makes you more upset, but I feel like I should hug you, or at least..." Shane stops talking, just in case Ryan wants to interject, but he doesn't do anything but tremble. Shane then wraps his arms around Ryan's body firmly. "It's gonna be okay, little guy. You're gonna be okay."

 

The nickname should make Ryan angry, but he responds by only digging his face into Shane's nice, white shirt. It's a bit weird since Shane's, practically, a stranger and probably feels so awkward having to witness such a scene, so Ryan starts to feel guilty.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry, dude." Ryan mumbles into Shane's shirt, and he hates how gravelly his voice sounds. Like he's been chewing on rocks. "God must have some sort of plan for you since I not only puked in front of you twice, but cried too."

 

" _God must have a_ —" Shane wheezes and soon Ryan follows, thus lightening the wistful mood. "If you want, we can reschedule the practice."

 

"No way." Ryan interposes as he pulls away. He mentally hikes up his big-boy pants and wipes his face using the sleeve of his sweater. "Today is fine. It's so fine."

 

Shane gives him a reassuring smile and says, " _You're_ so fine." 

 

"Shut up, Shane." Out of nowhere, the conversation he had with Sara the night before enters his head (when she acknowledges that Shane and him have gotten closer within the matter of days), so he clears his throat and lethargically gestures to the book on his bed. He wouldn't take up too much of Shane's time for the sake of Sara's emotional voyage. "You've brought a book."

 

"Yes, I have." Shane answers, then gives the Hexeris space by taking a seat on the bed. He opens the book to a page that had been bookmarked, then picks up his wand (metallic and sleek, unlike Ryan's vintage wooden wand that sits in between in his hip and underwear). "Because we're gonna learn about transportation together."

 

"Please, _no_ —"

 

"Please, _yes_."

 

"Spare me, oh great one." Ryan begs, clasping his hands together in front of his face. "I never want to go through another experience like that again."

 

Shane clicks his tongue and twirls his wand in the air, the tip of it beginning to glow the color of emerald. "It's easier than you realize. It works when you're really focused, not when your mind is all over the place, which is why you struggled so much. Also, to make it much, much easier, you're supposed to say  _lacus_ , then the place you wish to go. I mean, you could think it without saying it aloud, but that's more for—"

 

" _Experts_ , yeah, and I am a novice." 

 

"More so intermediate. Now, try it on your own with what I just told you." 

 

Ryan wants to tell him that this is stupid and pointless, but he sighs and takes out his wand instead. He gives it a whirl until the tip glows, then closes his eyes to give himself a clear mind. Pushing out of his head the previous events of today, Ryan hums to himself and thinks about home. He thinks about the warmth of his room, the dozen of Paranormal Activity posters that covered his ivory walls, then says under his breath, " _Lacus, home_."

 

At first, Ryan doesn't think that he did it, so he keeps his eyes closed until Shane speaks. "You love scary movies don't you?"

 

This causes Ryan's eyes to shoot open. He immediately breaks out into a smile and giddily claps for himself as he stands in the middle of his bedroom back in California. Shane is observing his posters through squinted eyes, though Ryan is too enthusiastic to dwell on his judgement. 

 

"I did it! Something went right! No more long bus rides for me."

 

Shane grins. "Great. Now transport us back."

 

"Easy." Ryan says snootily, then closes his eyes without a second thought. "Lacus, dorm." And, yeesh, was that a mistake, because now the two stand in the middle of a dorm that appears to belong to a girl (not a very difficult observation since bras and clothes are strewn across the floor they stood on). Ryan is looking bashfully into the eyes of Shane, who has his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. "You got too cocky."

 

"Sorry—"

 

"Focus." His voice is demanding, but patient, so Ryan listens. He allows himself to hop back onto his train of thought, then pictures his dorm back at the university. Soon, he's there, and Shane is staring at him with the proudest gleam in his brown eyes. It makes Ryan's insides feel warm (in a completely, non-gross way). "Look what we can achieve through persistence. You didn't even have to use words this time." 

 

Ryan tries his best not to squeal. "God, I'm so happy right now that I could kiss you."

 

Something in Shane's eye flickers, but it goes unnoticed by Ryan, who continues to babble on about how long he's been trying to perfect transportation. He's completely oblivious to Shane, who is trying his best not to blush as he pulls the book in front of his face.

 

"Okay, let's see what's next. How about we try... an invisibility spell?" Shane inquires, then effortlessly uses his wand to make himself invisible, then reappears. "It's not as simple as I'm making it out to be. With this spell comes, like, an entire sentence. If you're able to memorize it and say it in your head like I can, then it'd be quick."

 

"A sentence?" Ryan groans and throws his head back. "I can barely remember my own birthday."

 

"Here, repeat after me:  _Factorem visibilium omnium, et invisibilium_."

 

"What the _fuckium_."

 

"No,  _Factorem...visibilium omnium, et invisibilium_."

 

It takes Ryan eleven times to pronounce the spell correctly. The scary part about it is that Shane never grows irritated, which only makes Ryan want to impress him more. When he does the spell with the wand and is able to make himself disappear, Shane does a mini fist pump in the air. Ryan couldn't believe that he didn't ask for help sooner (well, he could since it was because of his anxiety, but you get the point). It goes on like that for an hour—Shane teaching him basic spells as well as enforcing mini pop quizzes—until Ryan physically cannot use his magic anymore.

 

"I forgot that using magic for a long period of time could be a bit draining." Shane says apologetically as he shuts his book and pats Ryan's shoulder. They ended up sitting on the floor, Ryan on his back while Shane sat criss-crossed. "You did great today."

 

"Did I?" Ryan teases with his eyes closed. "It's only because I have such a cool teacher."

 

"You flatter me."

 

"You deserve an excessive amount of flattery." There's a brief silence between them, and Ryan almost falls asleep until he realizes that he has to meet Sara outside her dormitory in a few minutes. He groans as he stands up, stretching his arms above his head so that his shirt rises above his belly button, catching the attention of Shane. "I'm going to Chipotle with Sara today. Would you like to come?"

 

Shane picks up his satchel and slings it over his body, standing as well. "Nah, I wouldn't wanna intrude."

 

"Intrude?" Though, now that Ryan thinks about it, it wouldn't be a good idea if Sara was looking for ways to get over the Ravenwell. In fact, it would be extremely awkward if Shane were to tag along. "Well... you'll text me, right?" 

 

"Yeah. Of course, Ry." Shane replies with a shy smile, then walks toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the club tomorrow." 

 

"I won't."

 

—

 

It's Friday. When Ryan gets to the dining hall thirty minutes earlier than he is supposed to, he is surprised to see Eugene sitting at the table with his nose in a book. It's, ironically, Harry Potter, and his eyebrows are scrunched together as his eyes scan each page. Ryan stands by the door for a minute longer, finding the whole ordeal humorous as he stares with a lopsided smile, then walks over and knocks against the wood of the table to grab Eugene's attention.

 

Eugene jumps and tosses the book aside, his eyes frantically meeting Ryan's before relaxing. "You scared the shit out of me, Bergara."

 

"Were you reading—"

 

"No." Eugene interrupts hurriedly. "What you saw was photoshop. Anyways, what are you doing here so early?"

 

Ryan chews on his bottom lip before taking a seat beside Eugene, deciding not to press the matter (he would use it against Eugene later, if given the chance). "I didn't want to be late like last time. I suggest that you're here for a similar reason?"

 

"Yeah. You should have seen the puppy eyes Shane gave me yesterday when he begged me not to be late." Eugene rolls his eyes. "I swear I'm too nice to that _tree_."

 

"He is a tree, isn't he?" Ryan says gingerly. "He's way nicer than I expected. I mean, not that I assumed that he was mean, but I thought he had some motive. I think that everyone has some sort of motive, though."

 

"Well, people are shit. Except for Shane."

 

"Except for Shane."

 

As if on cue, Shane comes rushing into the dining hall holding a manilla folder and his satchel, his face practically radiant. He comes up behind Ryan and Eugene and engulfs them in a hug, causing Eugene to instantly nudge him in the face with his hand. Ryan just wants to know how a person's arm can be so long. 

 

"It's too early for affection." Eugene complains, but Shane only pulls him back into the threeway hug he has going on. "What's gotten into you?"

 

Shane lets them go and slides a document in front of the pair before speaking. "We've got funding, boys. Which means..." the 'tree' does a little jig. "We can go to an art museum every month, if we wanted. Host exhibitions, create murals around the school with new supplies!"

 

"That's great, Shane." Ryan responds as he reads the paper, eyes widening at what's printed:  _700 dollars_. "They sure were generous, weren't they?"

 

"Your dad couldn't raise it to at least 900?" Eugene questions.

 

Ryan turns to Shane, who stops dancing and is staring at Eugene with a miffed expression on his face. "Who's your dad?"

 

Eugene answers for him, his eyes never leaving the paper. "You've probably heard of him: Mr. Miggleton."

 

"Miggleton..." Ryan trails off, the gears in his brain slowly shifting. "You mean... the principal? Your dad is the _principal_?"

 

"He's my step-dad." Shane corrects. "And I also specifically told Eugene not to bring that up, so _thanks_."

 

"Whoops." Eugene does not look the slightest bit empathetic. "I don't know about you, but I would want everyone to know that if they looked at me the wrong way, my dad would expel their ass. _Ha... ex-spell_."

 

And, from his context clues, Ryan knows that he shouldn't make this such a big deal, but— _fuck_ , Shane is practically wizard _royalty_. No wonder the guy could memorize spells at the drop of a hat; he was destined to. The last time that Ryan was face-to-face with Principal Miggleton, the guy was telling him that he was at the bottom of his class and needed to pick up the slack if he wanted to graduate. That was only a few months ago. It's almost like Shane can sense Ryan's discomfort, but as he's about to speak, the rest of the members come bustling into the dining hall holding cupcakes. 

 

"They're giving out free cupcakes out on the quad!" Quinta, who is on the back of T.J, exclaims. There is a line of frosting on her nose before Sara uses the sleeve of her sweater to swipe it off. "Thanks, Sara."

 

Ryan zones out for a bit after greeting everyone, also while Shane is telling them the good news, but tunes back in when Shane mentions the next painting: The Annunciation with Saint Emidius. "A disk shaped object is shining a pencil beam of light down into Mary’s crown chakra in the painting, and people just assume that it's..." Shane raises a finger. " _Aliens_ , which is, in my opinion, the dumbest interpretation of this painting that you can have."

 

"How is that the dumbest? It looks like a flying saucer." Ryan argues as he observes the printed out painting, holding it between him and Eugene. "I wouldn't doubt aliens for a second. I mean, there's just no way humans were the only existing life form—"

 

Shane clicks his tongue. "Do we have a firm believer in _aliens_ in here?"

 

"Oh, boy," mutters T.J under his breath. Sara even sinks in her seat beside Shane, looking between the slits of her blond hair. "Not this shit again."

 

With everyone's eyes on him, Ryan crosses his arms consciously and slowly nods his head. "Well, yeah. You can't just cancel out every theory because it's out of the ordinary. We haven't explored enough to do so."

 

"Or, or, _or_ the Italians just had a vivid ass imagination and drew whatever their minds could conjure up." Shane retorts, looking like he rose a few inches above his chair. "What, then, is the likelihood of natural processes creating life and that life evolving a species that is intelligent, capable of using tools, making fire, and curious enough to invent space travel? Slim to none, Ryan. If aliens were real, why would they only show up in the 1400's?"

 

"Slim to none? Did you just pull that fact out of your ass?" Ryan says incredulously as he leans forward. "Maybe the reason why aliens haven't shown up yet is because they recognize how shitty out planet is. It just seems really pretentious to assume that humans are the only intelligent beings when there's a whole entire galaxy out there!"

 

"I bet you believe in ghosts too, don't you, Ryan?"

 

"Shut up, Shane."

 

"Hey, guys? The painting?" Ned squeaks out.

 

The tension could be cut with a knife as Ryan and Shane slowly return to their previous positions in their chairs; in fact, so much that Zack whistles with the slyest smirk on his face and says, "That was hot," which earns a slap in the arm from Quinta.

 

"Well," Sara says, snatching the picture of the painting from Ryan's hands and taking a look at it, "here's my interpretation..."

 

The club meeting goes by fairly quickly after that. Ryan can't bring himself to look Shane in the eye for the simple fact that he feels _embarrassed_. Sure, the argument had been less than five minutes, but they still brought attention to themselves—and did Shane _seriously_ have to sound so cocky with his responses? The Hexeris can't help but feel a little salty; it always happened when he felt as though he was being dismissed. 

 

Ryan is about to pull out his wand to teleport himself to the warmth of his bed before Shane walks up beside him and smiles. "Hello there, little guy. Not gonna tell me goodbye before you go?"

 

"Hello and goodbye." Ryan gives his wand a whirl, but Shane abruptly grabs his wrist. " _What_?"

 

"You're not mad at me, are you?" When Ryan doesn't respond, Shane gives his infamous puppy eyes. This immediately makes Ryan let go of the grudge he had been holding. "Hey, it was all just banter. I didn't mean to offend you."

 

"It's—It's fine. I'm just overreacting. Is there anything that you wanted?"

 

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to know if you would like to hang out tomorrow to—you know—practice. I know it's a Saturday, so you're probably busy but... you know that my Sundays are booked."

 

"For Jesus."

 

Shane cracks a smile. "For... yes, Jesus." 

 

It's odd, but Ryan doesn't mind spending his entire weekend with Shane, no matter how infuriating he was today. It must be because Ryan is slowly letting this guy grow on him, or because Shane sent really funny text messages and rare memes whenever they were in class (who could get annoyed at rare memes?), or the smile that Shane gives him whenever Ryan doesn't deny him.

 

"See you Saturday," then Ryan teleports out of the dining hall without a glance in the Ravenwell's general direction.


	4. Si Vis Amari, Ama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title meaning: if you wish to be loved, love

"You're actually telling me that some spells _require_ you to rhyme?" Ryan asks, his mouth agape as he stares at Shane, who sits in a spinning chair. "What is this? Wizards of Waverly Place? First, I have to learn latin. Now, I have to learn how to be some sort of lyricist."

 

The two decided to reside in Shane's dorm room, which was, considerably, much bigger because of his status as a Ravenwell (and probably as the principal's son, but he wouldn't say that). What Ryan learned in the thirty minutes that he's been here is that Shane is a neat freak: the floor looked vacuumed, every book on the shelf was organized alphabetically, and not one piece of clothing was strewn about the room. It's Ryan's _ideal_ outlook of his room. 

 

"Yeah, it's called the truth spell, or _veritas_." Shane elucidates as he pulls his wand out. "I'm going to have to warn you, though. When you're under the spell, you start to feel a bit detached from your body. Because of this, it isn't used too often unless in political situations. The name itself is self explainable, so it isn't something we have to try today if you're not comfortable with sharing certain things."

 

Ryan pshaws. "Shane, what you should know is that I am an open book. I literally have no secrets. Do your worst."

 

"Are you sure?" the Ravenwell inquires, looking hesitant even with his wand aiming in Ryan's direction. Ryan gives him a blank stare, causing him to inhale sharply and give a firm nod. "Okay.  _Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind_."

 

"What kind of—" before Ryan is able to make fun of the rhyme, something inside of his body snaps. His brain sort of freezes, though it doesn't hurt in the way he expected; it's like his body is trying to conceal thoughts below his surface, sending a rush to Ryan's fingertips. "That stung a little."

 

"Do you feel comfortable with this, Ryan?"

 

"Yeah." Ryan answers truthfully, though he does feel like he's slowly slipping out of his body. "You were right about the symptoms. Hey, why don't you wear your glasses anymore? They were really pretty."

 

"Oh." Shane's face doesn't change, or, at least, it's trying not to. "I wear contacts, but I'll be sure to bring four-eyed Shane back. Anyways, Ryan. How old are you?"

 

"Twenty-one." Ryan pouts. "Ask me better questions."

 

"I'm just trying not to, like, push your limits. Okay. Do you have a crush on anyone in this university?"

 

The question sends Ryan's mind reeling, but not because he was trying to lie. "I'm not sure," is what Ryan replies with, and it's an answer he didn't expect to give since he hadn't thought about crushing on anyone on campus. There really wasn't anyone he thought about in a romantic way, but maybe his brain thought otherwise. "Did you know that I'm pansexual? I do find a select few attractive."

 

"I did not know that," responds Shane, then changes his tone to cocky. "Would I... _perhaps_ , be of those select few?"

 

"When I first met you, I thought you were weird looking," spills out Ryan as he blushes furiously. _Well,_ that _was something I could have kept a secret_. "But now, I think that you're great looking. I mean, it's unique. You have a unique face, and a unique nose. _Huge_ forehead."

 

"There's a compliment in there somewhere." Shane grumbles and begins to smile. "Alright, that's enough torture for you." He gives his wand a whirl and deducts the spell from Ryan, and it feels like a breath of fresh air. "Ready to try it on me?"

 

"Yes, I am!" Ryan exclaims as he takes out his wand, aiming it straight at Shane without a second thought. "Any last words? Any secrets you want to tell me before I rip apart your brain and observe it?" The Ravenwell snorts, but Ryan can't mistake the instant fear that flashes over Shane's face. He didn't really like prying on anyone else's private life but his own (he had a habit of oversharing when he got too comfortable, hence why he hadn't been nervous to be under the spell), so he figures that he will simply ask basic questions. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now," he does a dramatic pause, " _all must speak their mind_."

 

Ryan watches as Shane jults like he did; the Ravenwell allows himself to grow comfortable to the feeling before speaking. "Well, that was a feeling."

 

"Alright, Shane— if that even is your real name..."

 

"It is. Shane Madej."

 

"Where were you last night at 9 P.M when I texted you about my Bigfoot-might-be-your-brother theories?" Ryan stands up and sticks his wand against Shane's rising chest. "Answer me, _Lankenstein_."

 

"I was in bed."

 

"Awake?"

 

Shane looks reluctant to answer, but his body pushes it out of him. "Yes, I was awake."

 

"Why so tense?" The whole interrogation makes Ryan want to burst out laughing, but he has to uphold his 'bad cop' persona. He doesn't take into account how shifty Shane had suddenly grown to be. "What were you doing awake, Shane? Because you weren't texting me back, or debunking my theories." Then Shane says something under his breath, inspiring his cheeks to burn the brightest red that Ryan has ever seen them. "What was that, Shane?"

 

"Ryan—" Shane breathes out grudgingly, like he's begging. "I was... I was jerking off."

 

"Oh."  _Yikes_! "Well, I guess that's reasonable." Ryan quickly reverses the spell and tries his best not to contribute to the awkwardness in the atmosphere while Shane catches his breath. "I didn't mean... I didn't think that... I told myself that I wouldn't pry, and I ended up prying. This was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry—"

 

"It's fine. I swear it's fine." Shane quickly interrupts. "Not your fault. It's cool. Let's not make this any more awkward than it needs to be."

 

"You're right." Ryan concurs as he cast his eyes toward the floor, then peaks up at Shane after seconds of silence. "So, what were you jerking off to? My Bigfoot theories?"

 

"Shut up, Ryan." The two laugh while looking each other in the eye, and it slowly dies out into soothed silence. Only do their eyes break apart when Shane's phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket. The Ravenwell clears his throat and struggles to pull it out, the corner of his mouth upturned into a coy smile. "I should, uh, get this."

 

"Yeah, you should."

 

 _That was weird, yet not completely weird_. Ryan thinks as he watches Shane answer the phone. He distracts himself from his thoughts by grabbing the Book of Spells, which sits perched on Shane's lap, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Pretending to read, Ryan watches as Shane's eyebrows furrow at whatever the person on the phone is saying, his facial expression contorting into the resemblance of irritation.

 

"You need me now? Why couldn't the banquet be an hour later—" Shane hums, listening. "Okay. I'll be bringing a friend." Pause. "I'm not telling you that." Another pause. "Goodbye."

 

Ryan watches Shane hang up the phone. "Do I _happen_ to be that friend?" 

 

"Nosey much, Ryan?" 

 

"Only when I'm invited somewhere. Where are we going?"

 

"Miggleton likes to have these banquets with donors from all around the country, and he usually has me there as an asset. You know, like to give an insight as to what the students are like without them having to actually see for themselves." Shane talks with his hands, and only then does Ryan realize that Shane dressed a bit fancier today. He wears a silk button up and purple tie, along with black slacks, which Ryan just suspected was his 'casual' wear for the weekend. "Bunch of assholes is what they are, but... I digress."

 

"Well, I'm certainly underdressed for this event." Ryan looks down at his own outfit: ripped blue jeans and white turtleneck. "Should I go home and change?"

 

"Nah, you look fine," replies Shane with ease, then pivots his wand, causing the dorm room to slowly dissolve into—what looks like—an office. Ryan found that part of teleportation a both a bit weird and bewitching: how the room around you seems to melt. While he's still trying to regain his composure (the use of magic still made him dizzy, whether he was able to do it or not), Shane is fixing the collar of his shirt, looking seemingly unaffected. _Fucking Ravenwells_. "Outside that door is the banquet. Miggleton should know that I'm here."

 

As they walk out of the room together, Ryan hesitantly questions Shane's statement. "Some sort of family connection?" 

 

"No, he can just feel when magic is being used in his presence."

 

All Ryan can do is hum in response, feeling his wand itch on the side of his hip for no genuine reason. He has been dreading the day that he would have to face Miggleton again, and here he was walking directly into the fire. He could tell Shane that he didn't feel well, that he would just teleport back to his dorm and relax for a while, but he can't bring himself to do so. Obviously, Shane felt sort of the same emotion toward Miggleton, so Ryan would feel guilty for leaving him alone to do his bidding. 

 

"So, this is the friend."

 

 _Speaking of the devi_ l, Ryan thinks as he forces a smile onto his face. 

 

It's Miggleton who appears in front of the two, dressed to the nines and drinking from an expensive gauntlet. He has a long, but freshly trimmed beard that curls at the end (pretty weird, if you'd ask Ryan), and wears a protracted blue robe. The epitome of royalty; meanwhile, Ryan looks like he had been plucked from the trash and thrown into a social setting. 

 

Shane's places his hand on Ryan's shoulder and nods. "This is my friend R—"

 

"Ryan Bergara." Principal Miggleton interrupts, then takes another sip from his gauntlet. "The Hexeris."

 

It stings—the bitterness expressed toward his division—but Ryan answers with a smile on his face. "Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry to crash your party like this."

 

"Oh, no worries. Shane told me that he has been tutoring you, hence why he's been too busy to visit me." 

 

"Well, we're here now." Shane answers, eyebrows furrowing to depict his irritation. "I'm off to mingle. Coming with me, Ryan?"

 

Before Ryan is able to respond, Miggleton holds up his hand and sends a pointed look in his son’s direction. “You go on without him. I want to have a quick talk with Ryan.”

 

A line of fear shoots down Ryan’s stomach as he keeps his eyes on Principal Miggleton, who is giving his son a pointed look while taking another tentative sip of his gauntlet. Because he is afraid of squirming, Ryan refuses to meet Shane’s eyes, but he knows that the Ravenwell probably looks hesitant to leave them alone. Soon, Ryan can hear the sound of Shane stepping away from them, and Miggleton’s facial expression transforms into something similar to aggravation.

 

“Now, Ryan, you seem like an understanding person. At least, I would assume so.” Miggleton begins, and each word comes out as thick as honey, sending shivers down Ryan’s spine. “So, listen to me when I tell you this. I know of you, of your work habits, and I have to say that I am not very pleased. While I do understand as to why you’ve chosen Shane to be your tutor—”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I didn’t choose Shane, technically.” Ryan isn’t sure why he’s speaking. Neither does Miggleton. “He chose me.”

 

Miggleton looks dumbfounded, then returns back to his previous expression. “Well, _that_ I do not understand. For the past week, there has been a dip in Shane’s grades, and, usually, he never wastes time trying to improve. And, because I know everything that goes around this school, I’m afraid that your work habits are starting to be reflected on Shane, as well as your presence.”

 

 _Is he seriously blaming_ me _for this_ ? _I’ve only known the guy for a few days_!

 

“Mr. Miggleton—and I harbor no disrespect when I say this—I don’t think you should blame me for Shane’s negligence toward his work. I mean, not that I think its negligence, but I’m aware of his work ethic already, and I doubt that the dip you describe would be as impactful.” Ryan hurriedly explains. “I know that my grades suck, but Shane is helping me improve them, and, for that, I’m grateful.”

 

Anyone would think that Ryan had just told Miggleton off from the way the older man is staring him down as if he’s an inferior being and not a student. “And no disrespect when I say _this_ , Mr. Bergara—and I do believe you’re honest—but I know the common traits of people from your division.” He sits the gauntlet down on a server’s tray that rolls by, then adjusts his robe. “I just worry that Shane won’t notice it before it’s too late.”

 

Suddenly, Ryan’s anxiousness molds into blatant frustration. Not only could he not believe what he was hearing, but he couldn’t believe that it was coming from his principal, _of all people_. He watches as Mr. Miggleton stalks away, off to speak to a couple of donors near the snack table, and roughly stuffs his hands inside of his pockets. He could leave. He could leave and leave Shane alone, like the step-father had asked, or he could stay. He could stay and enjoy the banquet (and the food) for two more hours with Shane, who stands several feet away, glancing at Ryan with impatient eyes while in the middle of a conversation.

 

Ryan chooses the latter.

 

—

 

"So, you're really not gonna tell me what you got off to." 

 

Shane tilts his head in the air and groans garishly. "Let it _go_ already."

 

The two escaped towards the end of the banquet to sit on the roof of the building, just so that Shane could show Ryan the view. It was worth it, despite Ryan's slight fear of heights, because you could see the entirety of the campus, and the blazing sun setting in the distance. It's peaceful, just the way Ryan likes it, and he appreciates how the murmurs of strangers have faded away to nothing but quiet. 

 

"Thanks for being my friend, Shane." Ryan says out of nowhere, thoughtlessly kicking his legs back and forth off the ledge. "And for, like, spending time with me, even though you're not obligated to. I appreciate it." 

 

"What brought upon this?"

 

The Hexeris shrugs. "Just felt like being mushy."

 

"What did Miggleton say to you when I left?" Shane asks, and it causes Ryan's breath to hitch. He knew that Shane would ask, but he didn't think about what his answer would be. "You looked angry."

 

There was no use in lying. After all, Shane could just activate the truth spell and have Ryan spill out every detail, though Ryan knows he wouldn't. "Miggleton and I don't have a very good relationship. Like, he's had a conversation with me before about my grades, and how much he didn't like what he saw. Right now, he doesn't appreciate me taking up too much of your time and playing with your grades." He scratches the back of his neck. "He kind of told me that some of traits were 'common' in my division, then walked away. A bit dramatic to me."

 

Telling Shane was a bad idea (Ryan supposes that there's no need for regrets) because, if this were a movie, the boy would have smoke shooting out of his nose. He looks like an indignant baby dragon, which was an odd comparison, but Ryan couldn't entirely characterize his face as intimidating. "Who the hell does he think he is—?"

 

"It's not that big a deal."  _Although, it did hurt a lot_. "I took his words as if it were a grain of salt."  _A lie_. "Why are your grades dipping? Is it because of me?"

 

"What? No. Of course not." Shane shakes his head and looks behind him at the door leading back down to the banquet, as if trying to decide whether or not to confront his step-father now or later. "They're not dipping. I just have two B's right now, which, for him, is similar to an F. I've been busy with the club and other things this month, but it isn't because of you, Ryan." He's suddenly facing Ryan, eyeing him with an intensity that could shift the world if possible. "Also, it is a big deal. I don't want you thinking that you have to be put in some _box_ for your division just because some old white guy said so."

 

"Really, Shane." Ryan _really_ wants him to let it go, though he admires Shane's compassionate nature. "It's cool."

 

"Miggleton is a dick. That's about the un-coolest thing ever." 

 

"Yeah, well."

 

They sit in silence for a while more before Shane stands up and stretches his arms over his head. "I have this strong urge to go to bed."

 

"Leaving me already?" He means for it to come out as a joke, but even Shane can hear the despondence in his tone. "I thought that you were stronger than this."

 

"You could always sleep with me," is the next thing to come out of Shane's mouth, and an intense blush follows. "Not in, like, the sexual way."

 

Ryan stands up and knocks his shoulder against Shane's arm, his voice suggestive, yet playful. "Wouldn't you like that?" 

 

There's that flicker in Shane's eye again, and Ryan, maybe, thinks that he took the joke too far. He waits for Shane to yell at him, or even shoot a witty retort back, but the Ravenwell opens and closes his mouth before muttering, "I'll text you later," and poofing out of sight. That seems to be the worst response for Ryan, who stands alone on the roof wondering what he did wrong.  _Great_ , he thinks as he takes his wand out of his pocket.  _Another thing to be paranoid about in the middle of the night_.


	5. Felix Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey took me FOREVER to write this chapter. hope u enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title meaning: an apparent error or disaster with happy consequences

**SHANE** : The cool thing about church has to be the free grape juice.

 **SHANE** : You know, God's wine?

 **SHANE** : Although, the crackers taste really, really bad.

 

"What are you smiling at?" 

 

Swiftly looking up from his phone, Ryan catches the eyes of his mother, who is peaking her head through the crack of his door. Because it was a Sunday and all of his friends (Sara and Shane) were currently busy, he decided to take a trip back home with the aid of the transportation spell. His mother had been happy, but surprised, to see him (she knew of his trouble with magic), and his father was still at work and didn't return until the nighttime. 

 

"Just a friend." Ryan reassures. His mother opens the door wider and walks right into the room. "His name is Shane. He's been tutoring me."

 

" _Shane_. Is he a—?"

 

"Ravenwell."

 

His mother nearly splutters. "You have a friend from Ravenwell? I specifically remember you and Sara telling me that they were literal demon incarnates."

 

"Yeah, well, I thought so," says Ryan as he glances back at his phone; another text message pops up from Shane. "I joined the Art History Club with Sara, and the Ravenwells ended up being, like, really nice. I might have misjudged, only a bit."

 

"Art History Club..." his mother repeats with a blooming smile. "This year seems to be going well for you. How are your grades so far? Has the tutoring helped?"

 

"My grades are, um, _there_. I mean, Shane is helping me improve my study habits and teaching me spells that will be required for the exam, so there's no doubt that I won't see improvement." Grades were a topic that he wished he could avoid altogether, so Ryan quickly changes the subject to prevent his mother from asking further questions. "What about you? How's work? Working with old people must be so... _liberating_."

 

"Work is work. Old people are... you know my opinion of them." His mother looks down at her watch and clicks her tongue. "Your father should be home soon. Are you staying for dinner? I'm making your favorite: spaghetti."

 

"Yeah, I'll stay. Just call me down when everything's ready." 

 

When his mother leaves the room and returns downstairs, Ryan immediately goes to check his text message from Shane. It's a picture of Shane with a worn out bible pressed against his cheek, beaming with jubilant hazel eyes. The picture makes Ryan's heart jump, which catches him off guard, and he takes a minute to gather a response.

 

 **RYAN** : doesn't seem like you're taking jesus day very seriously!!

 **SHANE** : Of course I am. I'm being a good little Christian boy.

 **RYAN** : sorry. we only stan bad boys under this roof.

 **SHANE** : If it's a bad boy you want, I can be pretty versatile. 

 **RYAN** : oh really??? prove it

 **SHANE** : I'll be out of church in two hours. Prepare.

 

Ryan isn't too sure what to type after that.

 

 **SHANE** : I bet I made you nervous. Like a bad boy would.

 **RYAN** : die off

 **RYAN** : i'll be busy in two hours anyway, im at my parent's

 **SHANE** : Invite me over!!

 **RYAN** : woah you wanna meet my parents already? at least buy me a drink first

 **SHANE** : You know I would

 **SHANE** : ...baby.

 **RYAN** : don't call me baby

 **RYAN** : you're invited. find a way over on ur own, gbye

 **SHANE** : :*

 

 

Two hours go by faster than expected when Criminal Minds is there to keep company, Ryan realizes. When his mother calls out from downstairs that dinner was ready, and that his father was home, Ryan turns off his television and rolls over in bed. He meets the eyes of Shane, who appears in the middle of his room in his church get-up: a white dress-shirt with a skinny tie and gray slacks. His hair looks windblown, which should bother Ryan, but the look is really nice on Shane.

 

Shane is smiling and presenting jazz-hands, and all he needs is a top hat to be homogenous to a magician. "I am a man of my word."

 

"You look spiffy."

 

"Well, you know." Shane's hands fall to his side. "Gotta impress your parents."

 

Ryan gets out of bed and stretches his arms over his head. "You're in luck, buddy, 'cuz they're downstairs. I hope you like spaghetti."

 

"I do," answers Shane as the two walk out of the room and make their way downstairs. On their way, Ryan notices that Shane is observing each family portrait they pass and grows a bit antsy. "Are both of your parents wizards?"

 

It's a frequently asked question that Ryan isn't necessarily too uncomfortable to answer, but the responses he often gets from it is less than pleasing. _But this is Shane_ , he reassures himself.  _He won't react like them_. "No. Well, my dad used to be, but the council took it away from him when he married my mother. My mother is mortal. I inherited his magic, though, so..." Ryan shrugs. "I'm a wizard. Cool, huh?"

 

"Definitely cool."

 

There's no hint of sarcasm in his tone at all. Ryan thinks that he may be (platonically) in love with this guy. 

 

"Oh, look, _two_ visitors." the person that speaks is Ryan's father, who sits next to his mother at the dinner table looking overjoyed. He's wearing his work uniform, which was just a blue jumper and has a few oil stains on it from fixing cars. "Hello."

 

His mother, on the other hand, looks taken aback. "Ryan, why didn't you tell me that you were inviting a friend over? I would have prepared his plate already."

 

"It's my fault, Mrs. Bergara." Shane insists, promptly taking the attention away from Ryan. Shane is presenting himself as if he's some sort of picture perfect poster child, which he ultimately is. "I was worried about Ryan's whereabouts, so I transported to where he was. My name is Shane Madej. We go to the same school."

 

Beaming, his mother says softly, "Your tutor?" 

 

"You have a tutor?" his father inquires.

 

Ryan wants to punch himself in the head. "Yes, I have a tutor, who doesn't have to stay if there's too much hassle—"

 

"Of course he can stay. Let me just make him a plate." His mother interjects before Ryan can finish, then disappears into the kitchen. As the two teens take a seat at the table, his mother shouts from the kitchen: "Shane, you look really nice! I wish Ryan could dress as formally as you do."

 

It makes both Shane and Ryan's father laugh, and Ryan is beginning to think that maybe this dinner was a mistake. Having to sit at the dinner table for an hour with his parents will drive him crazy, and Shane knows it, because he's staring at Ryan mischievously from the corner of his eye. "Thank you, Mrs. Bergara. Although, I am afraid to say that these are my church clothes."

 

Ryan's father glances at his son—his eyes practically scream ' _how admirable_ '—before making conversation with Shane. "You look very familiar. Didn't you give a speech at the first-year orientation before?"

 

"Yes, I did. My step-father is Principal Miggleton, so I assist sometimes," replies Shane easily. "I'm surprised you could remember a face like mine."

 

"Hard to forget someone with such a huge ass noggin'." Ryan mutters under his breath, earning a slap on his thigh from Shane underneath the table. 

 

The rest of the dinner goes by smoother than expected, but only because very few jabs were made about Ryan. Overall, his parents were in love with Shane (at least that was expected) and invited him to come over anytime. The two sit in Ryan's bedroom, listening to the soft sound of indie music while the clock nears nine; they lay shoulder-to-shoulder on the bed, and Ryan feels more complacent than he ever felt in his life. 

 

—

 

Ryan feels weird.

 

Like, weirded out by both himself and his thoughts more than normal. He's been feeling this way since Shane came over his parents' house four days ago, primarily because he hasn't been able to stop staring at Shane for longer than three minutes during Art History Club and their study sessions. It's weird. Ryan's weird. He isn't sure why he keeps doing it, but he finds himself analyzing every aspect of Shane's face and smiling as he does it.

 

After Art History Club ends, Ryan tries to pack up his things as quick as he can to have an intervention with himself in his dorm room. However, Shane gingerly grabs his wrist as he's zipping up his book bag and smiles widely. Oh god, even _that_ makes Ryan feel weird. 

 

"Are you alright?" Shane asks as he looks Ryan in the eye. "You seem really... distracted."

 

 _Because you're the one distracting me_. "I think I might just be tired." 

 

"You've been like this since Monday. Are you not getting enough sleep?" The concern in Shane's voice makes Ryan want to stab himself in the eye. "Are classes going okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah," says Ryan airily, attempting to brush it off. "Classes are going fine. I got my first **A** on my pop quiz yesterday because of you. I'm not losing sleep over studying though, but I really appreciate you for asking. I swear that everything is fine."

 

"Well, if you say so." Shane doesn't look, in the slightest, convinced. "Sara, Eugene, and I were going to go wizard-tagging tonight in the woods with a couple of people from other divisions. If you're interested, you should come." 

 

 “Wizard tagging,” repeats Ryan slowly. “I don’t know—“

 

”Come on, it’s fun. It’s like laser tag with a bit of capture the flag, but a bit more magical.” 

 

Sara and Eugene are waiting by the door with their wands in their hands, and whispering as they look between Ryan and Shane. It’s hard to say no when Shane is looking at him pleadingly, his big, stupid hazel eyes making Ryan’s stomach hurt.

 

“Okay.”  

 

"Okay?" Shane sounds so ecstatic, and Ryan has no choice but to put on his brave face. "Hey, guys!" The Ravenwell turns to face Sara and Eugene. "Ryan is coming with us. Cool?" Both Sara and Eugene shoot them a thumbs up (and Sara doesn't seem like she's annoyed, luckily; then again, she did tell Ryan yesterday that her feelings for Shane were slowly dissipating). "Okay, Ryan. Here's how the game works."

 

 

—

 

 _Why did I agree to this_? Ryan thinks as he clutches his wand against his chest. His back is against the bark of a tree as he looks from left to right, ensuring that no one of the opposite team planned on running into him. He and a few others from different divisions are in the woods (a few feet away from campus) separated into two teams: blue and red. While he and Eugene are on the blue team, Sara and Shane are on the red, which meant they were forced to split up around the forest. Fortunately, the flags they are to carry were glowing in their pockets, so it wasn't entirely dark, but Ryan fears the inevitable. Their job was to find the pink flag, which has been hidden somewhere high up. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

It's Eugene who stands in front of him with a coltish smirk on his face, and Ryan feels obligated to pull himself together. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't think I'm comfortable with freezing people with my wand to get to the flag. I feel like I'll let this entire team down, then everyone's gonna hate me."

 

"But freezing people is the best part!" Eugene exclaims, and if he's any louder, he could attract the attention of another team. "It only lasts for five minutes. It's also the best way to get your anger out. I plan on freezing the fuck out of Zach Kornfeld. Maybe you know him?"

 

"Yeah." Ryan nods his head. "He's a Hexeris."

 

"He's such a little shit." Eugene's tone is dream-like when he says it, however. "Alright, you ready? You got this. Just think of the look on your crush's face when you freeze him."

 

"My crush?"

 

"Madej, _duh_."

 

Before Ryan is able to argue that he, in fact, does **not** have a crush on Shane, Eugene is running through the trees, so he is forced to follow. Immediately, Ryan sees a flash of red from the corner of his eye. In panic, Ryan points his wand in said direction and casts out the freeze spell. It works, because a person Ryan recognizes from Vidiyum freezes in mid-air, and Ryan is able to run again. 

 

"Good job!" Eugene congratulates him, despite being ahead. "Where do you think the pink flag would be hidden?"

 

Ryan tries to think while at the same time checking his surroundings and running. "Somewhere high, right? I know that there's this clearing nearby with a statue. I used to go there a lot last year to read comic books with Sara—" Pausing, Ryan gasps. "You don't think that they're already there, do you?"

 

"There? No. The horn would have sounded. On their way? Probably."

 

Suddenly, a figure jumps out in front of Eugene, causing the both of them to halt. It's Zach Kornfeld, wearing his red flag around his forehead and black war-paint on his cheeks, and he's maliciously staring down Eugene with his wand aimed at his chest. _It's like a scene out of a movie_ , Ryan thinks as he takes a few steps back. Eugene is completely stoic, his own wand pointed at Zach's face. 

 

"Well, well, well..." Zach begins dramatically. "If it isn't the beautiful Eugene."

 

"Thank you," says Eugene. "Now, Zach, if you know what's good for you, I would suggest that you do a little pose before I freeze you."

 

"You're the model here."

 

" _What is going on_?" Ryan whispers to himself.

 

Eugene laughs, a wholehearted one that echoes throughout the forest. "Your flattery won't get you out of this situation."

 

"Hey, Eugene? I'm gonna, like, go find the pink flag now." Ryan tries to interrupt, but the two are still bantering, so he scurries in the opposite direction. " _God_."

 

It doesn't take Ryan too long to find the clearing, and he doesn't run in to many red flags, so he supposes that he's safe. The clearing is completely empty, aside from a couple of birds that sit upon the statue of Principal Miggleton. It stands 8 feet tall and is a bit rusty, but the pink flag sits on the top of Miggleton's head and sways tauntingly in the breeze.  _How the hell am I supposed to get up there_?

 

Ryan attempts to hook his foot onto the platform then the statue's arm, but he ends up falling flat on his back. It hurts like hell, but Ryan prevents himself from cursing out loud just in case anyone was close.  _Don't give up_ , Ryan rationalizes.  _The flag is right in front of you. It's literally too late to give up now_. He stands up, cracks his knuckles, and tries to climb again; as he's sliding down the statue, though, a spark of blue grazes the top of his head, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

 

Someone had attempted to freeze him.

 

Spinning around quickly, Ryan slips behind the statue and holds out his wand, ready to strike the first person he sees: _Shane_. Shane stands a good distance away from Ryan, his red flag tied around his wrist and a smug grin on his face. He looks daunting under the moonlight—there's that fucking feeling in Ryan's stomach _again_ —and Ryan almost forgets that they're on opposite teams as he slowly sticks his head out from hiding.

 

"Ryan! Fancy seeing you here." Shane calls out to him, taking a few steps closer, which only strengthens Ryan's grip on his wand. "Sara told me about this place before she got tagged. It would be a cool hangout spot if my step-father didn't have to stare at us the entire time."

 

"You get used to it," replies Ryan plainly. "Take another step, and I'll freeze your ass, Bigfoot!"

 

As asked, Shane stops walking. "Okay, I listened to you. Now, put down your weapon, small fry."

 

"Not until you put down yours."

 

"This could go on forever." Shane says, then shoots another bolt in Ryan's direction, missing. "My aim is _incredibly_ off tonight."

 

"Well, it's a good thing that mine isn't." In a flash, Ryan is rolling out from behind the statue and shooting the freeze spell at Shane, who tries to move out of the way but fails. The Ravenwell stands, frozen, in the clearing, and Ryan lets out an enthusiastic squeal. While those who are frozen can't move or speak, they can still look around, and Shane is looking at him with defeat in his eyes. "In your _face_ , Shane! Now I can use you to grab the flag."

 

After pushing Shane's body toward the statue, Ryan is careful when climbing him, using the statue's arms to hoist himself up before he snatches the flag off of Miggleton's rusted head. Instantly, the horn sounds off, signaling that the game had been concluded.

 

He waits for Shane to unfreeze to walk back to the meadow—where everyone agreed to meet up—and is met with dozens of pats on the back and cheers from people on both teams. Even Shane is looking at him proudly from the corner of his eye as the crowd swarms around Ryan, who can't stop laughing nervously due to the flock of attention. And, _yeah_ , Ryan is kind of glad that he came.

 

—

 

"I made two friends tonight!" Ryan yells out into the night as he jumps around Miggleton's statue. After everyone dispersed to return back to their dorms, he and Sara (they hadn't seen Eugene, but Ryan infers that he must be with Zach) (Also, Shane had to return to his dorm to finish his homework) decided to return to the clearing to hang out for a while longer. "I'm such a social butterfly."

 

"You say this now," says Sara with a smile, "then tomorrow, you'll be begging to stay in your room for the rest of the week."

 

"Stop reading into my life, Sara."

 

Sara laughs as she leans against the statue's platform. "Hey. I think Shane likes you, dude." It comes out of nowhere, so Ryan stops mid-run and trips over his shoelace, causing him to fall for the third time tonight. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah! _I just_ —what makes you say that?"

 

"Just..." Sara shrugs her shoulders. "The way he looks at you, I suppose. Like you put all of the stars in the sky. It's kind of sweet."

 

" _Oh_."

 

"Oh? Nothing else?" 

 

It's Ryan's turn to shrug. He doesn't want to stand up. He wants to melt into the soil beneath him. "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to ask him on a date or something?"

 

"No—I mean, _no_ , that's not what I'm saying. You could, is more-so what I'm aiming at." Sara tries to explain, but every word she speaks comes out a bit frustrated. "Like, if you like him, I won't hold you back from doing it."

 

"I don't like him." There's a nagging voice in the back of his mind that calls him a liar. "Sara—"

 

"No, listen. I'm not offended or anything, Ryan. You don't have to just say things to make me feel better, okay? You should ask him out on a date. Good guys like Shane are rare. Remember that."

 

The conversation sticks with Ryan until he's back in his dorm, pacing back and forth on the carpet so much that he's pretty sure his feet have rug burn. He's anxious. Does he like Shane? Is that the reason why he's been feeling the way he is for the past couple of days? What if Sara's wrong? What if Shane doesn't even like him? Then he'll look like an absolute _idiot_. He'd _never_ be able to come out of his room again.

 

Ryan picks up his phone and opens his and Shane's text messages, his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

 **RYAN** : Hey shaneeeee

 

 _Delete_.

 

 **RYAN** : hey shane, are u still up? i have this crazy idea

 

 _Delete_. 

 

 **RYAN** : hey! let's hang out saturday, just the two of us

 

 _Delete_.

 

 **RYAN** : FUCK SHANE MAKE THIS EASY FOR ME!!!!!!

 

 _Delete_.

 

 **RYAN** : shane, let's go on a date this saturday

 

 _Sent_.


	6. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of shyan here. a little brush brush of the dicks happen. no biggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter meaning: truth
> 
> (u ever just keep rewriting a chapter and hope for the best bc that has been me for a couple of days ha)  
> (thanks for the comments guys i love u)

It is seven in the morning when Ryan is awakened by the sound of someone gently knocking on his door. He thinks about ignoring it; after all, he is pretty comfortable underneath his sheets, and he usually never got any visitors who knocked, so the person probably just got the wrong dorm. But when the knocking comes a third time, Ryan forces himself out of bed, the cold air hitting against his bare stomach.

 

When he opens the door, he is surprised to see Shane standing in front of him in his pajamas, his glasses perched crookedly on his face. He looks as though he threw everything on before he rushed or teleported over to Ryan's dorm, and it makes Ryan want to laugh until he realizes that Shane must have seen the text message he sent last night.  _Oh man_ , Ryan thinks nervously.  _The whole point of sending the message was so that I wouldn't have to face reality if he rejects me_.

 

Shane scratches the back of his head, his cheeks a bright red as he speaks. "First of all, good morning. I know it's pretty early." He then points to the inside of Ryan's room, his eyes switching between Ryan's face and stomach. "May I come in?"

 

"Sure." After he lets Shane inside, he shuts the door and grabs a sweatshirt from on top of his dresser. He didn't need Shane staring at his flabby stomach longer than necessary. "So, what's up? Is everything alright?"

 

"Well..." Shane begins as he pulls out his phone. "I needed to make sure that this wasn't some sort of dream. Because I woke up, and you texted me that you wanted to go out on a date with me. At first, I was like ' _you must be having your little unrealistic dreams again, Shane_ ,' and then I realized that the message was still there. I'm just... Of course I would like to go on a date with you, Ryan.  _God_ , I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you myself." 

 

"You were?"  _This just in: I'm fucking likeable!_ "This is a relief then. I was sure that you came over to tell me that you couldn't."

 

Shane's facial expression falters a little. "I actually wanted to come over and ask if we could reschedule. It's just that Saturday is when I'm supposed to help Miggleton for God knows how long and attend a job interview, but if you need me to cancel it, I would definitely—" 

 

"What? No, don't cancel your fucking job interview, dummy," answers Ryan, wheezing with laughter as his heart begins to swell. "As long as you're holding me to a date whenever you're not busy, then I'm fine. Where did you apply to?"

 

"I applied to Barnes and Noble. It's a good thirty minutes away from campus, and I need my own money. Especially if I'm supposed to be taking you out on a date."

 

"But I'll be paying, so don't feel rushed." 

 

"Good joke, Ryan." Shane grins and checks the time on his phone. "I should get back to my dorm now. I have class in, like, thirty minutes. But, uh, we can meet after if you want? To practice some spells, or just hang out? Whatever sounds cooler."

 

Ryan nods his head with a bright smile on his face. "Both sound fine. I'll text you. Or I'll see you at the club later."

 

After Shane teleports out of his dorm room, Ryan takes it upon himself to squeal like a teenage girl. He doesn't care how cliché he is, he quickly dials Sara's number and squeals some more when she answers on the first ring (although he's not completely inconsiderate since Sara usually gets up around this time to get coffee).

 

"You better be dying if you're calling me this early," is the first thing his best friend says when she picks up. "Either that, or a near death experience."

 

"Kind of? He said yes to the date, but it has to be rescheduled." Ryan then whispers, "You were right."

 

Sara breathes a sigh of relief. " _As always_. Want to meet up with me to get some coffee before class starts?"

 

"Sure."

 

—

 

After the Art History Club meeting ends, Ryan waits for Shane by the doors so that the Ravenwell could walk him back to his dorm. Shane is speaking to Quinta near the windows of the dining hall about their upcoming trip on Monday to an art museum, and the other members are still sitting at the table or packing up their things. While Ryan is looking on, Zack walks up beside him and gives him a glistening smile.

 

"I didn't know that anyone else in this club gave a shit about basketball more than me." Zack says. It's because during the meeting, the two began bickering about the Lakers, a team that Ryan has secretly devoted his entire life to. Although it wasn't much of a secret anymore. "I suppose I should present these tickets to you then."

 

This piques Ryan's interest immediately. "Tickets?"

 

"Yeah. My friend and I were supposed to see the Lakers versus the New Orleans Pelicans this Saturday, but he's busy. So would you like to—"

 

"I would love to go!" Ryan exclaims excitedly.  _God, my first basketball game_. 

 

"Your first?"

 

"I wasn't aware that I said that out loud." 

 

Zack pretends to be cocky as he blows at his fist and rubs it against his chest. He hands over one ticket to Ryan, who grabs it gingerly. "Well, I guess you could say that I took your basketball game _virginity_." _Snort_. "My number is on the back so we can keep in touch. Want me to swing by your dorm tomorrow afternoon so that we can drive together?"

 

"That would be great, yeah." Ryan gives the boy a kind smile as he stuffs the ticket in his back pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zack." When Zack walks away, Shane makes his way over with a indecipherable expression on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Why the long face, Madej?"

 

Shane shrugs. "Just wondering what Zack came over to talk to you about." 

 

"Don't worry we weren't gossiping about you. We were talking about going to the Lakers game tomorrow." Ryan feels himself growing excited again as they walk outside the building together; it's as if the ticket is burning a hole in his back pocket. "I've been a fan since I practically came out of the womb."

 

"I've never been that much into sports."

 

"Me neither. I play basketball every once in a while, but it's better for me to watch." Ryan nudges Shane in the arm. "With how tall you are, I bet you'd be a pro at it."

 

Shane gives a quiet chuckle, but Ryan can tell that it isn't really genuine. "Nah, I'm way too clumsy for it." Suddenly, Ryan stops walking, causing Shane to stop as well and turn around. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Ryan opens his mouth, his face clouded with concern. "What? Are you tired?"

 

Ryan shakes his head. "Is there something wrong? It's almost like your mood just completely changed."

 

"What do you mean?" Shane seems to know exactly what he means. He looks as though he's challenging Ryan to push the truth out of him. 

 

Because Ryan has always been the impatient type, he breathes through his nose and tilts his head to the side. "I mean what I just said. I mean that you sound bored, distant a little. I mean, I could be overreacting, but it's just—"

 

"I just don't care about basketball, that's all."

 

And, _okay_ , people are completely entitled to their own opinion, but it just makes Ryan feel extremely annoying. "I'll stop talking about it then. Cool?"

 

"Great." 

 

" _Great_. I'll talk to you later then."

 

"What?" Shane inquires as Ryan starts walking again. "I thought I was walking you to your dorm."

 

"No, I got it."

 

" _Ryan_." Shane's voice comes out in a whine, almost. He looks conflicted, torn between wanting to open his mouth and spew everything he's feeling or deal with it later. So, Ryan stops and crosses his arms, his back still towards the Ravenwell as he waits. "I'm not, like, usually the jealous type, so I don't want you to think—like, you can hang out with whomever, you know? You can like basketball. Well, you know that already. You can talk about it with me. I understand that it's really close to your heart. I just got a little jealous."

 

"Jealous over the tickets?" Ryan's teasing, only because he enjoys the look of distress on Shane's face.

 

"The tickets—" Shane sighs, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. "Over _you_. You hanging out with Zack on the day we were supposed to go on our date. I know that, like, I asked to reschedule, so I shouldn't even be jealous. _I shouldn't even be jealous_!"

 

"But you are."

 

" _But I am_ because I really like you, and there's way cooler people than me on this fucking campus. I just got to thinking during the club while you two were bickering: what if you and Zack have more in common than we do?" Shane lowers his voice when he realizes that there were still a few people around. "I know it's really dumb. You probably think that I'm dumb."

 

"No, no." Ryan takes a few steps closer. "I'm actually trying to decide if kissing you to make you shut up would be a good idea. I've always wanted to hit someone with a grand ol' cliché."

 

"Should I keep talking then?" 

 

Suddenly, they're kissing. It feels _nothing_ like his first time kissing Sara in high school as a test run; it feels sort of spellbinding, like he's close to floating in mid-air while Shane's cupping his cheeks, an attempt at keeping him grounded. Ryan _really_ hopes that his kissing isn't shitty, but Shane isn't pulling away or making any disgruntled noises, so he figures that he must be pretty damn alright. Ryan isn't sure of how long they've been kissing, but it feels as though the sun had passed them.

 

"Were you planning to get me in your room all along, Bergara?" Shane mumbles into his mouth. "'Cuz I don't give it up on the pre-first date."

 

When Ryan opens his eyes, he realizes that they're standing in the middle of his dimly lit dorm room. "I wasn't—I didn't even realize that I teleported—"

 

"It happens," responds Shane with a grin as he pulls away. The sudden heat loss leaves Ryan's lips tingling. "Really wish I could stay, but... you know, the interview. I have to get up super early."

 

In a bit of a daze, Ryan subconsciously touches his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, I understand. You're going to do great."

 

"Text me all about the game tomorrow, okay? On who makes a goal and whatnot."

 

"That's soccer, Shane."

 

"Is it?" Shane slightly stumbles over the rug underneath them as he starts to walk toward the door. Ryan doesn't need the light on to know that Shane is most likely blushing the same way he was. "Got the two confused. I meant a touchdown— no, that's football. What I'm trying to say is that I hope you have a lot of fun."

 

"I will," says Ryan, and as Shane opens the door, he adds, "I'll be thinking of you, big guy."

 

There's a brief silence that gradually fizzles when Shane flicks the light on, revealing their flushed faces. "I'm always thinking of you, little guy."

 

—

 

Saturday comes fast.

 

Hanging out with Zack was something that Ryan happened to enjoy. Sure, the guy shit on Ryan's favorite team and pointed out every single error, but he was fun to argue with. The whole time, however, Ryan couldn't help but think about Shane and what the boy could be doing until the game was almost over. He wondered if Shane had a successful job interview, and if Shane's lips were still tingling like Ryan's own (not that he'd ask the latter, but still).

 

When Zack excused himself to use the bathroom, Ryan pulls out his phone and quickly types a message to Shane.

 

 **RYAN** : you know, seeing people i've idolized since i was little truly changed me

 

It only took Shane a few seconds to text back. Ryan can't help but break out into a smile. 

 

 **SHANE** : I take it that you had fun. Take any pictures?

 **RYAN** : yeah, i'll show you when i get to your dorm

 **SHANE** : You're coming over soon? Thanks for the heads up.

 **RYAN** : why? hiding a boy in there? 

 **SHANE** : You caught me.

 **SHANE** : Sending him out right now.

 **RYAN** : STOP the way you type makes me think that you're slightly serious

 **SHANE** : I'm not.

 **SHANE** : I'm sorry. i'm not

 **RYAN** : thank you. 

 

"Shane?" Zack inquires as he takes a seat next to Ryan. Ryan jumps, startled, and turns off his screen. "You're doing that big dopey smile thing. Don't worry. He does the same." Because Ryan isn't sure what to say, he is grateful for Zack continuing to speak. "He texted me before we came here, you know? Told me that I'd better take good care of you, as if you'd get hit with a basketball or something."

 

Ryan's heart swells. "Did he?"

 

"Yeah, so make sure you give me a good review." 

 

"I'm giving you a solid four stars," says Ryan jokingly, then turns on his phone again. "You'd get five, but the Lakers slander has yet to end."

 

"And I doubt that it ever will."

 

 **RYAN** : just heard that you threatened mr. evans here

 **RYAN** : how sweet

 **SHANE** : Just wanted to ensure that you were going to have a good time. Game over yet?

 **RYAN** : impatient much

 **SHANE** : A little. I have exciting news.

 **RYAN** : be there soon

 

The ride back to campus had been quicker than Ryan expected (not that he was complaining). After he and Zack parted ways and agreed to hang out again soon, Ryan teleports to Shane's dorm room.

 

Shane sits on his bed with a book in his hand, but looks up upon instantly seeing Ryan. "I was starting to think that you'd never show up."

 

"And miss out on some good news?" Ryan takes a seat across from Shane on the bed. " _Never_."

 

"Well, I got the job."

 

"Seriously? That's great, Shane."

 

"I'm not even sure how I did it. I spilled coffee all over the floor during the interview."

 

The thought of Shane's clumsiness makes Ryan grin. "Maybe they saw the charm in you or something. Either way, I'm super proud of you. How was working with Miggleton?"

 

"Total bust." Shane says plainly. "I love meeting new people, but Miggleton had me practically waiting on this new kid: Garrett Werner. Apparently, he's like this wizard prodigy in his family. My job was to kiss his ass and make it seem like everyone else in this school will. He seemed like a nice guy, but there was just something off about him."

 

"I can't believe that I thought that _I_ was the paranoid one," remarks Ryan with a snort. "What division is he in? Since he's a prodigy, he must be in Ravenwell, right?"

 

"Well, no. He's been placed in Hexeris."

 

"Odd."

 

Shane shrugs his shoulders. "Anyways, tell me about your date." 

 

"My _date_? Sorry, I don't have one until next week with this guy: Shane Madej, you may know him?" 

 

"He sounds like a real nincompoop."

 

"A little bit."

 

Suddenly, Shane tosses a pillow at his head, causing Ryan to laugh and throw it back. Soon they're wrestling on the bed, entangled limbs twisting the sheets into knots on the floor, and Ryan finds himself pinned beneath Shane's body. His arms are being held down above his head by Shane, who's staring down at him with this look of appetence that makes Ryan feel smaller than he is.

 

It's new: the feeling in his stomach he gets from being pinned down like this. He isn't particularly the most experienced person in the world, but he's watched enough porn to know what to do next. Leisurely, Ryan lifts his hips so that his bulge brushes against Shane's own. 

 

" _Ryan_ ," breathes out Shane softly, and the way he says it sends vibrations down Ryan's spine. "It's late."

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

"I have church tomorrow morning."

 

This sends Ryan bursting into a fit of giggles, and his hips sink back down into the mattress. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Shane's bashfulness alters into pure serenity. "I suppose I'm moving a bit too quickly for God's taste." Ryan retorts as Shane releases the grip he has on his arms. He also supposes that he should ignore the erections they were sporting in their jeans too. "I should get back to my dorm. I feel like I could sleep for days."

 

"Yeah, no, same." Shane responds with a nervous chuckle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Shane."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres some of my medias how cool!!
> 
> twitter: panlingual  
> tumblr: unsolvedstability


	7. Nec Temere Nec Timide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit nsfw? haaa, i'm really bad at it so each time i read it, i cringe. there's a plot here somewhere!! i promithe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title meaning: neither reckless or timid.

**SARA:** Couple of us are heading off to the bar. Are ye cominnnn?

 **RYAN:** definitely, which bar?

 **SARA:** The hippie lookin one with the big blue lights hangin from the ceilings!!

 **RYAN:** moonlight?

 **SARA:** That's the one ;) See u and ur bf soon

 **RYAN:** he's not my

 **RYAN:** u know what, we'll see u soon

 

"A bar?" 

 

"Do you like bars?" Ryan asks Shane offhandedly, fixing his hair in his mirror. "I mean, we don't have to go. We could stay here and study."

 

Shane, who lies sprawled out on Ryan's bed, closes his book of spells and pushes it to the side. "No, I would love to go. Reminder that this definitely does not count as our first date. _This Friday_ , however..."

 

"I'm not doing anything. Did you plan out something already?" 

 

"Even if I did, I'm not saying." 

 

"Was _I_ not the one that asked you out on a date first? What kind of shit is this?"

 

"Well," says Shane merrily, "you can plan for the next one."

 

Ryan scoffs, though he refuses to turn around since his cheeks were so red. "You're a pretty cocky guy if you believe that there's gonna be a next one. What if I don't like the way you eat or something? What if... I puke on _you_ this time?"

 

"We deal with it because I like you." 

 

"You're crazy," is what Ryan says, but he actually means, " _I would definitely deal with it too because you're the nicest guy I've ever encountered._ "

 

They decide to teleport to the club an hour after everyone already shows up; reason being, Ryan believed in being fashionably late for certain events that weren't professional. Shane thought it was odd, but he listened regardless. 

 

("It makes you look cool."

 

"How does disappointing your peers make you cool, Ryan?"

 

"Shut up, Shane.")

 

When the two get to the club, they find Sara, Eugene, and Zack crowded in a booth, indulged in conversation with the waitress, who looks about ready to quit her job. When Ryan and Shane walk over, the table erupts into enthusiastic shouts, indicating that they've had too much to drink (well, except Eugene, who's just genuinely happy to see them).

 

"We were waiting for you guys for so long that we just," Sara gestures to the two empty bottles on the table, "drank it all, you know? But we're ordering some more from this nice waitress woman, Helen." Helen still looks like she wants to die as she gives a forced smile and scurries away from the table. "Where have you guys been?"

 

Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but Shane beats him to it. "Ryan wanted to be fashionably late."

 

"I knew it!" Sara responds, completely unaware of how loud she's being. "He's been doing this for years. Just for that, go to the bar to reassure that we're getting our drinks. I don't think that the waitress is coming back to this table."

 

Groaning, Ryan mumbles 'fine' and shoots a sharp look at Shane, who simply grins as he slides into the booth and gets comfortable. Luckily the club wasn't too packed because Ryan is able to easily make his way over to the bar. Leaning against the counter with his hand propped against his cheek, Ryan patiently waits for the bartender to finish up their conversation; however, he is suddenly startled by the feeling of someone's hand on his waist. 

 

"Come here often?" the 'someone' whispers in his ear, voice hoarse. "It seems to me that I've got yellow fever."

 

And... _okay_. Because of course he has to be hit on and fetishized at a bar by an old guy. What would his night be without it? Ryan's face scrunches up into discomfort as he tilts his head to eyeball the stranger, who looks around fifty years old. He's a mortal, Ryan can tell, so he doesn't feel particularly threatened. Just utterly grossed out.

 

"You should get that checked out, dude." Ryan says shortly, then pushes the man's hand away from his hip. "Excuse me, bartender?"

 

"You don't have to be rude. I was being nice." 

 

A light chuckle leaves Ryan's mouth. "Well, _sir_ , be nice elsewhere."

 

Just as the man turns around to retreat, Ryan hears the faint sound of " _bitch_ " fall from the man's mouth. Of course, Ryan should probably let it go to avoid further confrontation, though he can't help but reach for his wand on the side of his hip. Before he can pull it out, Shane is there to gingerly grab him by his arm thus ceasing his actions.

 

"You shouldn't risk using your wand out in public." Shane cautions. "You shouldn't waste your energy on that guy either."

 

Ryan looks Shane in the eye for what seems like a long time before he drops his hand from his side. "My sweet voice of reason. Got bored without me?"

 

"You were taking too long. Plus, the others went off to dance."

 

"Aw," Ryan coos, then reaches up to pinch Shane's cheek. "Does Lankenstein hate dancing?"

 

"Of all forms. There's other things to do inside of a bar, I believe." There's a brief moment of silence between the two where they exchange a similar look. "Don't you think?"

 

That's how Ryan finds himself being held up by his thighs in the bathroom stall in the bar. Shane is kissing on his neck like his life depends on it, his teeth soon grazing and nibbling across Ryan's chest. The notion makes Ryan's head tilt back against the wall, and he finds himself rolling his hips against Shane's own. Had it not been for the enhanced bass boosters inside of the club, Ryan was sure that any person would have been able to hear their panting. 

 

"Shane," Ryan breathes out desperately, raking his fingers through the Ravenwell's hair, " _fuck_."

 

"We can't do that here, baby." 

 

How easily the pet name falls past Shane's lips makes Ryan feel as though he's suffocating. Shane suddenly unzips Ryan's jeans, thus leaving the smaller man to use the strength in his legs (which are currently wrapped securely around Shane's waist) to hold himself up. Shane pulls out Ryan's dick, which stands tall and slightly curved, the tip leaking with precum. 

 

"You have the prettiest dick that I've ever seen," is _such_ an unnecessary thing to say, but Shane does it anyway (because, well, he's Shane). "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you fuck my face later. How's that sound, Ry?"  _Oh_. Dirty talk is present, which is, you know, _fine_. Actually, it's better than just _fine_. Ryan just isn't sure how to respond, and it makes him feel like one of those forty year-old virgins they show on television to poke fun of. Shane seems to understand because he grasps Ryan's dick and gives a gentle squeeze, causing the man to emit a choked moan. "Answer me, baby."

 

"Yes, _yes_. Sounds s'good." Ryan murmurs. His hips are twitching and threaten to buck forward when Shane begins to stroke him. " _Please_..."

 

His plead—for what, he isn't sure of—goes ignored by Shane, whose eyebrows are furrowed as he focuses on Ryan's face. "Never had anyone else touch you like this but me, isn't that right? I wish that I could take a picture of this. Just so that I could show you how fast you're falling apart in front of me, little guy."

 

"M'not...M'not little." Ryan finds it in himself to say, though it comes out so _weak_. Shaky.

 

There's a smirk plastered on Shane's face that Ryan wants to slap off. "You are. I could easily overtake you, have your face pressed against my mattress while I fuck into you for hours. And you'd take it. You'd take it like the good little bitch you are." It feels as though Ryan's ears are ringing. "Would you like that, Ry?"

 

Holy shit, Ryan is not drunk enough for this. His pride is still sitting heavy on the table, and he can't admit that what he wants is for Shane to spin him around and take him right then and there. He isn't sure whether or not he's sobbing, but his vision is blurred as his attention shifts between Shane's face and his hand; Shane's thumb is roughly sliding against his slit, and he's jerking him off at a different pace each second. 

 

"Shane, stop teasing." Ryan whines. "I need to—"

 

"You need to cum, Ryan? You know what I need for you to do?"  _Fuck_. "I need you to beg."

 

"Fuck you."

 

Shane chuckles, then uses his other hand to reach underneath Ryan's t-shirt, his fingers lightly brushing against his nipples. "That's not nice. I'm giving you one more chance."

 

"You're...you're the epitome of evil. _Oh, shit—_ " If Ryan wasn't a mess before, he certainly was now. " _Ah, ah..._  Shane, _please_. Please just make me...make me cum, asshole."

 

Unexpectedly, Shane grips Ryan's ass and lifts him higher, then wraps his mouth around the tip of Ryan's dick. And, oh God, if that isn't the best feeling in the world. Shane's tongue is lapping against his head, and the sound is echoing in Ryan's ears, which feel as though they're burning. Shane is looking up at him as if he's the greatest thing on this planet, his lids heavy and his eyes shimmery as he takes more of Ryan's dick into his mouth. 

 

Ryan's just surprised he hasn't fallen to the floor yet from how much he's shaking. 

 

Without warning, Ryan is coming down Shane's throat with stuttering hips; he bites his own hand in attempt to quiet his drawled out moan, but he figures that it doesn't matter much anymore. After he swallows what he can, Shane's mouth pops off of Ryan's dick with an obscene _pop_ ; he takes his time in helping Ryan to stand on his own two feet again, joking that he might would have to carry the man out of the bathroom. 

 

Ryan's hooks his thumbs through Shane's belt loops. "Do you need me to...?" 

 

"No." Shane reassures. He rests his hand on the side of Ryan's face and inches forward so that their noses touch. "The sounds that you made were enough for me."

 

Ryan believes that the sound of his heartbeat had begun to overpower the bass of the music. "We should go back out there before they get suspicious." 

 

"I'm sure that they already are."

 

—

 

Every now and then, Ryan has to participate in an activity held by his Spells 200 class (and what occurs is, pretty much, obvious in the title), which involves pairing up with a partner and practicing, possibly, life-threatening spells on each other. Before, he would have been completely opposed to days like this, but he's been practicing with and without Shane. He practically has this in the fucking  _ bag _ .

 

He and the rest of his classmates stand in a circle in a quad while the teacher pairs up the people without a partner. Because Ryan didn't make many friends in this class (not that many Hexeris hang out with other Hexeris, which was what this class was filled with), he was usually paired last. What he doesn't expect, however, is for a guy he's never seen before to walk up to him and give a smile.

 

He looks unnecessarily refined. Firstly, it's near eighty degrees, and the guy is wearing slacks and a gray cardigan—and while there is nothing wrong with being yourself, his choice of clothing is making Ryan hot as if he's wearing the clothes himself.

 

"Hi," says the stranger with his hand held out. "My name is Garrett Werner. Do you wanna work together?"

 

_ Garrett... Garrett... sounds familiar _ . "Aren't you the new kid? Prodigy or something?"

 

Garrett's hand drops back to his side, though he still keeps the strange smile on his face. "Yeah, and you're Ryan Bergara." It shouldn't make Ryan uncomfortable; after all, he already knew the guy before he could introduce himself, but he himself wasn't anybody special. How the hell did this guy know his name? "Sorry to weird you out. It's just that Shane, your boyfriend—"

 

"My boyfriend—?"

 

"I'm sorry. Is he not? He just spoke about you so lovingly Saturday while he was giving me a tour." Garret explains easily. "Also, the teacher said your name in the beginning of class, so I just put the pieces together."

 

Ryan slowly nods his head, then takes out his wand. "Well, uh, let's get started. What do you wanna start with first? I was thinking of some illusion spells."

 

"Whatever you want."  _ Can his smile get any wider _ ? _ Shane was right. This guy is weird.  _ "Can I go first?"

 

"Okay..." Ryan answers with a forced grin, then begins to languidly twirl his wand in his hand. "Go easy on me, yeah? I'm just now getting the hang of spells."

 

"Of course," says Garrett, taking out his own wand, which is wooden and freshly carved. "Now, tell me something. What is your greatest fear, Ryan? You don't have to share this with me, but it helps the spell work a bit more."

 

"Easy. The supernatural, like demons and shit." He can practically hear Shane laughing at him. "I watch a lot of horror."

 

"Great."

 

_ Suddenly, Ryan is standing alone in a dark room. The dark room then slowly transforms into the forest near the statue he and Sara hung out by. There are faint sounds of murmuring before there is complete silence, causing Ryan to cautiously spin around. The thing about being in an illusion, he remembers Shane telling him, is that it may seem fake, but it feels so real. In fact, when an illusion of Shane gently puts a hand on his shoulder, Ryan turns around immediately and gives him a heartwarming smile. _

 

_ "Ryan, where have you been?" Shane breathes out, and his voice is the same but only slightly robotic. _

 

_ Nevertheless, Ryan puts his hand on top of Shane's and shrugs his shoulders. "Out and about. Are you feeling alright? You look really pale." _

 

_ And he does. Shane's skin is lighter than usual, and his fingers are twitching underneath Ryan's touch frenziedly. Instead of giving a response, Shane lets his thumb slide against the crook of Ryan's neck in a gentle manner, and Ryan feels himself relax into his touch. The two stand like that for what feels like an eternity until Ryan feels his back pressed against the marble statue, causing the air he had been holding in to leave his mouth. _

 

_ "Shane." Ryan speaks again quietly, his eyes searching Shane's face for something. Anything. "What's wrong?" _

 

_ "Why would something be wrong?" Shane asks with a toothy grin. It's something so sinister, so unordinary, that Ryan's hand twitches. "Is something wrong with you?" _

 

_ In an instant, Shane's hand is gripping the side of Ryan's neck, his thumb pressing deeper into the skin. When Ryan goes to claw his hand away, Shane brings his other hand to his neck, squeezing until Ryan is gasping for air. At first, Ryan believes that he's simply seeing spots when Shane's eyes go black. Black eyes. Super strength. Demon. Demon. I'm gonna die. _

 

_ "Shane—" Ryan manages to choke out, his hand shakily attempting to pry Shane's hands away once more. "I...I can't breathe." _

 

_ "Shane isn't here anymore." _

 

The first thing that Ryan hears when he comes to is the sound of his own screaming. His hands are pressing against his ears, and he's crouching on the ground with his eyes shut, oblivious to the fact that dozens of people have surrounded him. Garrett slowly crouches in front of him before placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Instantly, Ryan pushes Garrett away so that the man lands flat on his ass.

 

"Stay the  _ fuck _ away from me." Ryan seethes as he begins to stand on wobbly legs. "Don't you  _ ever _ —"

 

"Ryan," says Garrett calmly, though it comes out so derisive that it makes Ryan's fists clench, "we were just practicing illusions."

 

Noticing the crowd, Ryan swallows thickly to avoid his eyes from watering. "Stay the fuck out of my head, Garrett."

 

And Ryan  _ knows _ that he's not overreacting. Not even as he teleports back to his dorm without another word or a general look in his teacher's direction. Garrett took it too far. Fuck, he could've—he could've shown Ryan a demon from a distance or some shit that would make him pee his pants. But have the demon be  _ Shane _ ? Have said Shane Demon choke him to death? What the absolute  _ hell _ ?

 

"What the fuck." Ryan says aloud, then rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands.

 

Only someone with extreme skill could manipulate illusions like those. Only someone with extreme skill could make it  _ that _ real, and Garrett seems like the type to know his limits. As Ryan reaches up to feel his neck, his fingers glide past faint claw marks.  _ Fucking wizards _ , Ryan thinks lividly.  _ Fuck this school _ .

 

"Hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited," sing-songs a voice from behind Ryan, who nearly jumps out of his skin as he turns around. "Woah there, relax. It's me."

 

"God, Shane." Ryan puts a hand on his hip and the other on the top of his head. Shane stands in front of the door with a shy smile on his face, which slowly morphs into a look of concern. Now was not a good time to see the Ravenwell (especially not when he still felt like panicking), but he can't bring himself to say that. "You need to... you need to knock next time."

 

Shane scratches the back of his head and nods. "Oh, yeah. My bad. Is... Is everything alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" 

 

"Well, you're crying. It makes me feel like something's wrong."

 

Ryan wants to pull his hair out. "Just nervous. Big test today."

 

The string of quiet that follows is deafening. "You don't have to lie, Ryan. I saw you out on the quad on my way to my next period class."

 

"Wow, funny. Did the whole school see that too?" It's supposed to come out humorous, but it comes out choked instead. Curse Ryan and his own inability to pull himself together in the time allotted. "Anyways, it's fine. I'm just reacting badly to the illusion spell Garrett cast on me. You remember Garrett, right? He thinks we're dating, and he also fucked with my brain a bit. Also, you were right. He's fucking  _ batshit _ ."

 

"What do you mean that he fucked with your brain?"

 

" _ Like... _ " Ryan sighs loudly, starting to pace. "He used my fear of the supernatural against me, right? It would've been fine if he hadn't... if he hadn't, like, used you. It's scarier because I trust you, you know? And you fucking killed me."

 

Shane raises his eyebrows, astonished. "You trust me?"

 

"Is that all you got from that?"

 

"No, sorry," apologizes the Ravenwell, his eyes flitting to Ryan's neck. "Is that why your neck is bruised?"

 

"It's  _ bruised _ ?"

 

The panic in Ryan's tone causes Shane to respond rapidly, obsessed with putting Ryan at ease. "It'll go away if it was just an illusion, Ryan. That's also just straight up weird. Was he trying to rub being a prodigy in your face by showing you how far he could go? I'm not understanding."

 

"I don't know  _ why _ he did it." Ryan answers weakly. "Maybe he doesn't like me or something."

 

"Or maybe he's just crazy."

 

"Or that, yeah." Only then does Ryan notice that Shane is holding a yellow flower in his hand. "Were you holding that the entire time?"

Shane looks down at the flower and shakes his head before handing it over to Ryan. "No, I just made it appear. I thought that it would make you feel better."

Truthfully, it does. "Yeah, but I don't have a pot to put it in."

"Don't worry about it. It's plastic anyways." Shane checks his watch and clicks his tongue. "Well, I've got some time until my next class, so what do you say to watching me beat Garrett's ass?"

 

"As funny as that would be, I'm gonna give it a no." He didn't need the new guy getting in Shane's head too. "Maybe I'll ask him about it or something tomorrow. Is that a good idea? I think that it's a good idea. We can all be adults here." Ryan feels himself panicking again. "I don't do confrontation well."

 

"I'll come with you then." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah." Shane agrees. "What could go wrong?"

 

"Why would you say that?"

**Author's Note:**

> which division are u?


End file.
